Remnants Very own maelstrom
by SOPV
Summary: Uzumaki, Naruto the 9 tailed jinchuuriki, The Unpredictable Shinobi of Konoha had died...but his soul was reborn in a new world where his task is to remove the darkness that lingered... and he... became a girl? Naru/Yang. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Remnant's own maelstrom

Chapter 1 the death and rebirth of the maelstrom

(Unknown, void)

'Where… am I..? Am… I dead..?' Naruto thought in the cold darkness he was in.

" **Yeah kit, we died alright…"** answered a deep voice in the darkness, two red eyes were located in the darkness as it came closer to Naruto. When it was close enough Naruto already guessed who it was that spoke to him.

The figure was a giant fox, its fur was a light red and soft to the touch. Its nine tails swished as it came closer to Naruto, this was the nine tailed bijuu, _the kyuubi no kitsune._

"hey Kurama, so what do we do now?" Naruto replied.

" **Kit, our souls being placed in another world."** Informed the nine tailed bijuu.

'Oh ok… wait! What?!" exclaimed the blonde shinobi, he couldn't understand what was going on, _him being brought back? Somethings gotta be up._

Kurama sighed **"we've been tasked to keep the world from falling into darkness"** explained Kurama.

After a few moments of silence Naruto finally spoke up. "So ill still have you round right?" Naruto needed to make sure of this.

" **Of course, everything you know now you'll know there and I'll be sealed inside you still kit."** The kitsune grumbled a bit at the last part, the large fox wanted to be released but so long as it was with the Uzumaki things would be interesting for it. **"Gyuki and Shukaku will be with us as well, since the other bijuu will be in hiding in the world till you find them."**

"Alright anything I need to know..?" Naruto asked, 'as if being reincarnated didn't have a catch.'

 **"The world we're being sent into is known as remnant, it is in trying times struggling against faunus, known as white fang."**

"White fang? faunus?" Naruto didn't understand any of those terms, so what better way then ask the very fox that's going with him.

 **"Faunus are humans, with animal like characteristics, they also have these the animal instincts.. the faunus have been discriminated against due to these features and thus formed the white fang. The white fang are terrorists, faunus who lost their way. they are a problem we must remove."** The kitsune once again informed.

 **"Then there are the grimm, these are animal like creatures that are soulless. they feed upon faunus and humans alike. they are creatures of darkness their fur or scales black and have a bone plating on their bodies and a bone mask as well."**

 **"Another thing there are different energies in this world called aura and semblances. It is like chakra but unlike it the people of this world will have one unique ability to themselves. You will still keep chakra but also have a semblance and aura."**

this is when the fox remembers exactly how they'll enter the world, Kurama did nothing but smirk at Naruto, after a moment he said **"kit, it's a surprise, I'm sure you'll enjoy it"** it had a wicked glint in its eyes **"ill see you later …yang."**

"Wait, what..?" he questioned again, unnerved at the smirk on Kurama's face, but before they could speak about it anymore he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: How troublesome

Chapter 2: how troublesome

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic talking"**

 **'Demonic thinking'**

"Yaaaaaang! Wake uuuuup!" an extremely childish voice echoed throughout the house.

"Just a few… more minutes ruby…" yang whined, but her expression changed into shock moments later 'wait… the hell am I shocked about… I've known her for my entire life why the hell would I be shocked..? Wait How the hell do I know that!'

' **Kits, already confused. Hehe, I guess even you wouldn't be able to understand…'** Kurama chuckled lightly.

'Eh? Kurama what the hell's going on?!" yang yelled through her mind as she still couldn't understand what was going on.'

'Also why am I a girl?! Not that it bothers me but last I checked I needed to use the transformation jutsu for that!' she for once in her life, as sure as jaraiya peeking on women in the bath houses, literally female. Not only that but it wasn't made by chakra, this was his, no her real body.

' **Give me a moment to explain brat!'** the kitsune was annoyed, all this time and silence ruined, by this childish jinchuuriki, should he have expected it? Yes, he really should've.

' **This is the only body that was compatible to be reincarnated in, and while our souls were settling in the body was basically on autopilot and did its own damn thing while we were being adjusted to it.'** the fox bijuu explained this with a hint of annoyance in its tone. **'The memories it had before we finished adjusting to the body transferred into yours because we have finally finished adjusting.'**

'Okay… so wait I'm a girl permanently?' questioned the blonde, only for Kurama to nod. 'Damn it guess I'll have to watch out for pervs, and anyone trying to get in my pants, don't get me wrong Ero-sennin was a great teacher...but now that I think about it as a girl he deserved a hell of a lot more than that...'

' **You'll be surprised kit...'** the kitsune said as it smirked mischievously, while Naruto now known as yang was pulled out of her own mindscape.

Yang slowly rose out of bed, with a yawn she began to dress in her usual clothes, which were brown knee high boots, orange over the knee socks, black mini shorts with a brown belt with a see through high skirt, that's right side reached her knee, a yellow crop top with her emblem on it, her golden brown jacket with puffy sleeves black finger less and gloves her golden shotgun gauntlets: 'Ember Celica.'

Yang walks out of her room and followed the smell of delicious food.

"Yang are you okay? You don't look good… "A cheery voice said with worry, the source of the voice was a girl, wearing a black long sleeve blouse with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher and a black miniskirt with red trim. She also wears thick black stockings and black combat boots, her hair was her hair was black with a tint of red, this girl was ruby rose also Yang's sister.

"I'm fine ruby, just a headache." Yang replied with a weak smile. Ruby didn't seem to really buy that excuse but let it go.

"Hey yang, if dad asks where I am can you tell him I'm just heading to 'from dust till dawn' to get my dust restocked?" ruby asked.

"Sure thing sis, just don't get caught in any 'Grimm' situations." Yang remarked, 'oh kami what the hell did I just say!'

' **Told ya so kit.'** Answered Kurama, with a knowing smirk, **' you also keep some of the bodies old habits, like bad puns, and loving to get wasted.'**

'You! I know you have something to do with this!' She accused the bijuu only to find it ignoring him for a nap and she disappeared from her own mindscape. Yang was about to leave when she saw a note on the door that said. ' _careful about your hair too, you'll be surprised what happens. –Kurama_ '

She grabbed what her memory said was her scroll and opened its camera to look at herself, she had her eyes were lilac unlike the blue she was used to, and her blonde hair had grown and began to go down to her waist while it was a bit messy but also mesmerizing, it shone like gold, no like… the sun.

'Wait, my names Yang Xiao Long… my name means little sun dragon?' yang thought, it did seem to make sense from what her memories say she has a cheery personality, always trying to think the best of things and always seemed to be a thrill seeker.

"Hmm, maybe I should go practice..." she murmured in silence before making her decision. "Hey dad, im going out!"

"Alright, but don't get yourself too hammered." Replied a voice from outside, this person was Taiyang, it reminded yang of her previous life when she looked at her but ignored it.

"Relax I'm just gonna go train for a bit, unless you want me to get wasted." She teased her father a bit, before leaving and heading to the forests.

* * *

When she stopped she was in the middle of an open field with only trees in the surroundings.

'Okay judging from my memories I didn't have too much technique and focused on beating things into a bloody pulp… so I should check if I'm still able to use my chakra like i used to.' This was Yang's first, goal see if her chakra still worked.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow clone jutsu!) She yelled as a puff of smoke cloaked the grass lands, it faded and revealed a replica of yang right down to the smallest detail, shortly after it popped and disappeared.

Due to the memories of the body, she knew about Dust, The Grimm, Aura and Semblance. Her Semblance being the more she got hit the hard she hit back.

Yang was still trying to handle the memories that she had to go through. 'As Ruby's older sister I'm gonna keep her safe. don't want her being hit on.' She shivered at the thought of it. Ruby seemed to be the pure and innocent type, a type that's really hard to find, and being her sister made her oddly more protective of her. She was going to keep her innocent till it was time, hopefully by when she learns she won't turn into a female version of Jiraiya.

Yang was about to Head back home when a howl echoed through the forests and shadow figures began to surround her. Knowing what would happen due to her shinobi skills Yang got in her battle stance, when she lifted her hands into a guard the two golden bracelets on her arms suddenly shifted extending and covering her arm in gold plating. It had shotgun shells placed under the gauntlets.

One of the shadow cloaked Figures leaped out at her. a large claw reaching for her, Yang blocked it with one of her gauntlet covered arms. and slammed the other into its chest sending it back. Before his soul was placed in HER body, she could literally punch a building into collapsing she did it to some guy named Junior's bar. So imagine what she could probably do now, of course she held back.

When she focused onto the figure she could see that it was no where near being human. The creature had black fur and a wolf like appearance and it had a bone mask on its face with a few spikes popping out of its back and arms. This was a Beowolf the weakest of the Grimm types, though always hunting in packs to overwhelm huntsman and huntresses.

 **'enjoying combat practice kit..?'** The Kyuubi finally stirred from its sleep was looking at this moment in amusement. **"I'm sure you can handle it.."**

'i hate you...' Yang mumbled mentally. she ran towards the Beowolf and punched it in the jawline lifting it off the ground. she then jumped and slammed her fist into the Beowolf sending it back into the ground and making a large crater.

Its body began to evaporate as more of them began to make their move. yang pulled back her fist and thrusting it forward shooting shotgun shells into some of the Beowolves. 'cant use my chakra here... not unless its necessary, never know who's watching...'

Two Beowolves charged forward one swiped at her while another continued charging. Yang jumped over the charging Beowolf, evading both of them. she grabbed the one that tried to swipe at her by the leg and threw it into the Beowolf that finally stopped its charge killing both instantly.

another 3 jumped out at her and tried to claw her into pieces, She saw this and immediately blocked the three clawed strikes at her, she punched one in the face killing it instantly, she grabbed another Beowolf and thrusted her fist into its chest. It howled and began to disintegrate as she pulled her hand out of its corpse. She then turned and High kicked another Beowolf into the air, she began to punch it over and over shotgun shells dropping as she continued to pummel it moving forward with every punch she pulled back and struck it one more time enough to send it hurling into its friends and kill them.

'Well.. good thing I'm not going full throttle or i might punch them right through the walls..' Yang was also pulling punches because she was hitting them close by the wall that blocked them from reaching Vale. One wrong move and its goodbye Vale. 'Wait the kingdom is called Vale and the city is called Vale... how is that not confusing..?'

Before she could give it anymore though a large black bear swung at her, forcing her to dodge at the last second she rolled away from it. The bear was black furred with spikes sticking out from its back with a similar mask to the Beowolf covering its face. An Ursa had most likely heard the shotgun gauntlet firing and had closed in on it.

Standing up Yang snorted at the Grimm still there waiting to have at her. "Geez, your gonna have to do better than tha-" She paused immediately seeing a single strand of her hair floating onto the ground. As she stared at it she began to grow uncontrollably furious, ' My Hair..!'

"You... YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled bitterly. ' HOW DARE THEY! NOBODY TOUCHES MY HAIR! AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!' Her hair had began to rise as her anger began to take control, her lilac pupils turning red with fury.

Yang charged forward and gave the Ursa a right hook so hard it got decapitated and the rest of its body was sent into the sky before disintegrating. She charged forward and slammed her fist into a Ursa Major sending it tumbling towards other Grimm and impaling them with the spikes on its back as they continued to tumble through the forests. She was PISSED, and nobody was going to stop her.

She cracked her knuckles as she went deeper into the forest, you do Not want to get on her bad side.

* * *

(1 hour later, Vale, Rose-Xiao Long residence.)

Slam!  
Was all that could be heard as the front door flew by unhinged as it went through the screen door. to the back yard. 'poor door, it lived a long and useful life' Taiyang Mused in his mind. He turned his head towards where the door once stood, only to find his oldest daughter LITERALLY fuming killing intent.

"What did the door ever do to you, my little sun dragon?" Taiyang questioned, the only time she reeked of killing intent was when people touched her hair, and only a Very select few have lived to tell the tale. Well not really since all of them were in a coma and that was 5 years ago... needless to say they're still there with a irreparable organ important to a guy.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." she grumbled as she stepped into the room, she sat on their couch. 'comfy..'

"By the way you might want to go finish packing, you have to go to Beacon tomorrow after all." Taiyang Informed her, only to get a groan as a response.  
'School... again... this is something I'm gonna regret...' She thought, rubbing the side of her forehead.  
This was more trouble then she anticipated...


	3. Chapter 3: A bet

Chapter 3: A bet

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Demonic thinking'**

" **Demonic Talking"**

Beacon, was known as the best academy for huntsman and huntresses. Training Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen…

Yang's mother… From what her memories say she had been looking for her mother ever since the death of Summer Rose, her foster mother. Her ignorance had almost costed her… Her life…And Ruby's her stupidity almost costed her a loved one, but now she would protect them no matter what.

* * *

(Rose-Xiao Long residence, Vale)

Yang woke up groggily, after spending so much time packing her stuff. 'Damn... that took way longer than i though it would...' She wasn't feeling it today... especially after what happened in the forest. 'Damn things can't mind their own business..'

 **'Your saying that like they have a damn mind...'** The Kitsune replied with a yawn...

'You have some Damn explaining to do Fur ball!'

 **'The hell did you just call me brat?!'**

'You realize i have to pull punches just to make sure i don't kill anyone right..?'

 **'How would I know.. Probably due to having both chakra and aura..'** It answered back as it fell back to sleep.

'Damn it this is all you ever do you lazy Fur ball!' She had enough of it and closed her mind-scape Before Getting her self dressed and ready, She grabbed 'Ember Celica' and placed them on her wrists. she began to walk towards the kitchen where she could see Ruby stuffing herself full of cookies. Yang quickly went over to the cupboard and reached for a bowl of instant miso ramen and poured water into a kettle, Before sitting at the table.

"Now, remember to call back home, let me know how your doing at beacon every now and then got it?" Taiyang reminded Yang as she sat down.

"Alright, I'll call every now and then." She groaned, 'Its not like I got drunk and wiped bars out of business... oh wait... shit' she thought when she did to junior's club. Not her fault the idiot didn't give the information... her body wanted.

"So Ruby I heard you went to the police department..." Taiyang brought up as Yang was drank orange juice, only to spit it back out at his face after hearing that.

"WHAT?!" Yang was both worried and pissed right now, 'what the hell happened when i was gone?! What the hell did Ruby do?! I swear if i find who ever blamed her for whatever got her in trouble I'll-' She was radiating both killing intent and a motherly worry, while going through both emotions very quickly.

Ruby, Taiyang and Zwei, their pet dog, Had Comical Sweat drops as they looked at yang with a cringing expression. She went Big sis mode, the last time she did was when a guy tried to hit on Ruby, The guy got her so pissed that when she was done with him not a single person recognized him not even his parents and a complete and utter fear of women. That bad.

"Its not what you think! I was at 'Dust till'Dawn' buying dust rounds and listening to music tracks till some guys in suits showed up and tried to rob the place! So i stepped in kicked their butts, went to the police department and met Ozpin where he invited me to Beacon!" Ruby explained frantically without pausing, She barely got out of Yang's 'Big sister mode' last time and it was more then the poor girl could handle back then. She DEFINITELY can't handle it anytime soon.

The members of the Rose-Xiao Long family sighed in relief when they saw her calm down, before sweat dropping as Yang hugged Ruby and they saw the poor girl pale.

"Oh I'm so proud of you sis! Stopping those people from Robbing the old guy!" Yang squealed in delight and hugged her tightly, She was proud of Ruby standing up for the old man he already had enough to deal with. She rubbed her hand on Ruby's head messing up her hair a bit as the poor girl pouted and paled.

"Yang... cant... breathe... let... go..." She said with a gasp after each word as she was beginning to lose consciousness,just before she lost consciousness she felt the pressure completely disappear as she sat down gasping for air for a moment.

"Ooops...?" Yang said shyly, as she was scratching the back of her head nervously. She never understood how to hold back, she could understand it when she was fighting someone but holding back in normal moments were something she could never do.

 **'You definitely went too far on the hug..'** The kitsune spoke with a grin, as if expecting this, which in whole honesty it had. It watched all the moments the Body had before giving Naruto control.

'Oh don't you even start fur ball!' She snarled at it in her thoughts, honestly she didn't even realize she was doing that.

Watching this with amusement, Taiyang shook his head and chuckled. ' Ah, these two never change...and I hope they don't...' He was happy seeing his Daughter's little moment since, this could be their last one. He was glad that her daughters were like this, in his eyes he knew they would change eventually but he didn't want things to change. He wanted them to always be his children so he could always protect them, and when Yang went searching for her real mother this just reinforced it. Poor girl, almost died because she wanted answers. He knew it was a selfish thing for him to want, but honestly he didn't care.

"Well, I'll see you at the Bullhead going to Beacon, I'm sure you wanna say goodbye to your friends in Signal Right?" Yang Spoke, with her usual cheery tone. She was honestly going to go for a ride on her motorcycle and look around the city before heading to the bullhead, Funny how she knows what the new technology could do and how to ride bumblebee. Then again her body's memories were basically a tutorial and introduction to this place.

"You wanna make a bet?" Ruby said with challenge, already knowing yang would agree due to her competitive nature.

"What kinda bet?" Yang replied, with a fire in her eyes, she always loved a good challenge.

"a bet on who gets to the Bull head first. I win you get me cookies, You win and I give you some lien to go buy you ramen at a simple wok." Ruby stated with a smile, knowing she'd win.

"Oh, you're on little sis." Yang said with delight, ramen is worth it to her, also a strawberry sunrise. she couldn't say no to getting free ramen.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed with a cheer before disappearing and leaving behind rose petals.

Yang turned her head to her father who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"What?"Yang said with concern, from what her father was doing it was like he knew what was about to happen.

"Did you really forget Ruby's semblance?" Taiyang Stated, as if hoping that would explain it, while Yang was still curious. 'Honestly what's wrong its not lik-' She was about to boast in her mind until she remembered and paled. Her little sister had a speed semblance and would win without a doubt.

But then remembered something else, she could use chakra and get there faster and honestly she might ramen was her addiction something she would do anything for, and with that she had made a decision.

She would use chakra.

'Sorry little sis' but when it comes down to it you only brought this on yourself.'

* * *

(Highway, Vale)

Yang was driving her motorcycle, through the highway, and discarded the helmet this time, but still had it hang off of Bumblebee, her motorcycle in case she ever need it. It shared in her favor of colors, Having a yellow carbon-fiber body, wit a tint of flame orange. and a small rectangular windscreen.

[15 minutes earlier]

Before heading down the highway to the docks yang had stopped by 'From Dust Till Dawn'. she had bought some kunai from the kind old man and a pouch to store them,after that she restocked on fire dust rounds. She sat outside waiting for Ruby to start the race off of course Ruby had to show up at 'From Dust Till Dawn' before starting the race. She waited for about 15 minutes before she saw rose petals next to her and got on her ride.

"You sure you have enough Lien for my lunch?" Yang, teased, though she was actually pretty serious about it. she could never truly be full to the brim.

"Do YOU have enough for my cookies?" Ruby emphasized, obviously thinking she'd win.

'If only she knew..' Yang chuckled mentally, she was going to win the free ramen no matter what.

"On three..."

"One..."

"Two.."

"Three!" Ruby, exclaimed, as she activated her semblance as she began to spring to the docks.

"Hey!" Yang yelled before starting her engine and riding it up the highway, she dodge multiple cars in her way before she noticed a truck pulling a ramp.

'Well, lets have some fun eh?' She thought with a smirk. Before she revved the engine and accelerated and jumped the ramp provided by the truck. She landed on a truck before she raced off it and noticed Ruby was ahead of her. She began to revs it further as it began to close in on Ruby.

Ruby noticed, and began to sprint even further away from Yang. Forcing yang to us chakra to catch up.

'You only live once.' she thought with excitement, her motorcycle began to get cloaked in chakra making it look like a comet, as she began to accelerate at a faster pace. She eventually paced ruby and jumped her motorcycle off a still being constructed side of the freeway and landed right in front of the docks.

a few short moments later Ruby showed up next to her. "No fair! You cheated!" Ruby complained with a pout, she really wasn't ready for what Yang planned on doing.

Yang rolls her eyes and replies. "Whatever you owe me lunch now, little sis. You have your bag with you right..?"

"Course duh! Why would I NOT have my Suitcase..." She yelled with a pout.

"Relax I'm just asking..." Yang spoke, scratching her neck. "Now come on we gotta get on the Bullhead before we miss our ticket to Beacon."

* * *

(Headmasters office, Beacon.)

"What should we do about this..?" Asked a Woman with blonde hair and Emerald eyes, She wore a white , long sleeved pleated top with a keyhole neckline, and a black high-waisted pencil skirt. This was Glynda Goodwitch a stern and serious teacher of beacon.

"All in due time Glynda for now we must be prepared for the students." spoke a middle aged man with tousled white hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded spectacles, A black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, dark black trouser shoes and dark green pants.

"If you say so Ozpin." She spoke before taking her leave, The room was silent for a moment before Ozpin activated his scroll.

"Qrow, your nieces are going to arrive at beacon today." He informed the person on the other side of the call, now known as Qrow.

the voice let out a sigh "I'm Guessing you've met with Ruby already." He stated already knowing the answer. "So whats the call about you don't call unless it's urgent."

"Nothing really just wondering, Has Raven's daughter always been able use aura like this..?" He asked out of curiosity, he knew Qrow would know of what happened on the highway since he was the one who sent him the footage.

"Dunno it didn't look like aura, but I sure as hell am not letting Ironwood see this. He'd only try to 'interrogate' her about this. She's always been more of a mystery to me, one moment she's seems cheery and doesn't give a damn and when everyone is gone she just doesn't do anything like she's deep in thought. Why do you ask?"

"You and I both know Qrow, Something is coming to Remnant, and its my duty to make sure we still stand." Ozpin, replied, before looking back at the footage of the highway where a motorcycle cloaked in energy went past, before he paused the recording.

'Yang Xiao Long. Just who are you?'


	4. Chapter 4: Bullhead to Beacon

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon.

"Oh I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang squealed in delight as she hugged Ruby, who knew she'd still be able to have her little sister with her in Beacon, this would make going to a school less torture for her and more enjoyable. 'Thank you Kami!'

 **'Kit, what the hell happened to you?!'** The kyuubi asked with fake worry, While snickering. It was amusing to him that the 'unpredictable shinobi' Or 'The hero of Konoha', was here in-front of his eyes being more childish and carefree. When compared to His... Her old life all she did was act like a kid, a very determined kid that wanted to become Hokage. In honesty Kurama respected Naruto back then, never giving up, never going back on his word because of his 'ninja' way, But when he saw this it was too priceless. The kid that stood up against him with nothing but determination to get stronger for everyone else was now a big sister with determination, except the determination completely melts when with family and friends.

'Not a word from you, Kurama.' Yang thought with a dull tone. Honestly, she was trying to enjoy her new life since it was her second chance, and due to the that she was ecstatic to see her sister go with her. Even though she knew she'd have to change back to more serious thoughts once things began to go badly, She wanted to enjoy the the chance given to her with all it has to offer.

her little sister on the other hand was paling, as she struggled in her older sisters death grip. She knew Yang was always caring for her but honestly, It was a bit much. She was happy to have a sister that cared for her, but not to the point she'd hug you to death. "Please... stop.." Ruby managed to say in gasps, honestly Yang is gonna be the death of her one day.

Yang finally let go, with a expression of confusion. 'Why isn't Ruby excited? she got moved two years ahead, so wouldn't she be happy?' She was surprised her little sister didn't think it was special.

 **'kit, she probably doesn't want people to think she's special, after all you have more power then anyone ever known yet you haven't tried to make a havoc. People would think of her as some sort of prodigy and put her on a high stool, which would begin to isolate her so she doesn't want that to happen. That or she thinks whatever she did isn't special.'** Kurama informed, before falling back to sleep.

'Honestly, what am I gonna do with you..? All you ever do is laze around..' Yang responded with a groan, She didn't get it an all powerful Bijuu would rather be lazy then actually do a damn thing..? 'That's... oddly not surprising..'

"Whats wrong with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked, with both curiosity and a surprised tone. From what her memories said Ruby always wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. So why wasn't she excited?

"I am! but I just got moved two years ahead.. I just don't want anyone to think I'm special..." She mumbled, as Yang realized something. Ruby WAS excited, but she was nervous too. Being moved two years above her grade meant people might think she's a prodigy, something Ruby didn't want.

"But you are special" Yang cooed, as she pulled Ruby back into a more gentler hug. One where she could survive and not be gasping for air.

"Thanks yang." Ruby murmured, she was glad to have a sister like this.

Yang beamed a smile as she saw how Ruby went back to normal, before focusing on the news broadcast. It showed a orange haired man with a bowler hat, wearing a red-lined white suit and a gray scarf, underneath him was a name 'Roman Torchwick.' She didn't really know what it was saying but knew from what Ruby told him from the beginning of their trip to Beacon. 'This guy tried to kill Ruby and tried to rob the old guy, better be prepared for when he might show up.'

"That's the guy you beat up sis?" She said with a smirk, knowing she hit the mark dead on.

"Not HIM... It was his guards. They actually weren't that good." Ruby responded, a blush growing on her cheeks out of embarrassment. All the while Yang was enjoying it, honestly Ruby never really talked with people so she was socially inept. So the moment the Bullhead arrived at Beacon, she'd try to slip away and see how she'd do.

"Or... you're just too good of a fighter." Yang teased, she was going to get her sister to open up and have a friend. One way or another.

That's when Ruby moved to the windows, seeing a clear sky with only a few clouds, she could see the city from here. She could also see Signal as well.  
'Guess we aren't too far away after all.' Ruby though in relief, she was happy that she might actually be able to visit them every now and then.

"We're so high up! I can see Signal from here! I guess home isn't that far after all..." Ruby said with both happiness and sadness, She wasn't sure if she was ready for Beacon.

Yang on the other hand smiled at her sisters comment, as she said with a soothing voice. "Beacons, our home now."

Things almost seemed peaceful, before a blond boy clad in bluue jeans, a black hoodie with armor plates attached ran past them, trying to hold onto his lunch.

"Guess the view isn't for everyone.." Yang stated with a tone that basically said 'I have no idea what to say about this.'

"Well.. it was good while it lasted.." Ruby grumbled.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet.." Yang wondered as she thought out loud.

"Hope they're better than vomit-boy.." Ruby remarked, with a hint of disgust.

"Blaaarggh!"

"Oh Yang! Gross! you got puke on your shoe!"

Gross! gross! gross! gross!" Yang grimaced and looked at her shoes, than him in disgust 'Oh I am SO getting this kid back for this..!'

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Ruby shrieked, as she ran away from her sister.

Almost...

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jaune, doesn't know what hes done...**

 **And with that I'm giving you guys a chance to think up idea's for how she'll get her revenge..**

 **I know it was kinda short but I** **hope you enjoyed see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not so great beginnings

Chapter:5 Not so great beginnings

After cleaning her shoes of puke,Yang met with Ruby at the exit before the Bullhead landed. Ruby and Yang exited the Bullhead and began to walk to Beacon's entrance. That is when Yang noticed the kid that puked on her shoes, she would make sure he'd pay for that but not now. Right now she was needed as a big sis.

When they reached Beacon both Yang and Ruby were awestruck. Beacon Looked like a palace, like some sort of castle to a royal and they were going to be here..? Damn..

"Wow..." Both said in sync.

"The view from vale's got nothin' on this..." Yang spoke up, it was breathtaking...

When she recovered, she noticed Ruby's eyes were filled with sparkles and had reflections of every weapon she saw people armed with.  
'Oh boy..' was all yang could think in her mind.

"Look sis! that guy has a collapsible staff oh and that one has a fire sword!" Ruby squealed as she, began to follow the person.

'This is worse than Tenten's love for weapons..' Yang grimaced as she pulled Ruby back to where they were.

"Whoa there sis calm down sis, they're just weapons.." Yang blurted out.

"' _Just_ weapons?' How can you say that sis!They're an extension of ourselves! A part of us! not to mention so cool!"Ruby said feeling insulted.

'Quick think of a way out of this!' Yang panicked in her mind.

"Well, why don't you swoon over your own weapon then?" Yang replied dryly, she was prepared to leave the moment her 'friends' showed up. In other words she used the revers harem and harem jutsu to make a crowd as a escape plan.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby replied, cuddling her scythe. "I just like seeing new ones, It's just like meeting new people... but better."

Yang clicked her tongue as she pulled Ruby's hood down on her. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you make some new friends on your own..?"

Ruby pulled her hood down as she smiled at her sister shyly. She knew Yang was being nice and wanted to make sure that she was happy, but why did she have to make new friends? She always had yang... right?  
"Why would i need friends if i have you?" She said weakly.

'crap, operation bail! is a go!' Yang panicked mentally, she knew she'd be put on the spot sooner or later by her little sis. So she had the clones from the harem and reverse harem jutsu ready.

"Actually..." The blonde began scratching her head. she noticed the clones getting close. "I have to catch up with my own friends see you later!" She quickly yelled before leaving Ruby behind.

'Hopefully that'll crack her out of her own shell..' She thought with relief she escaped.

 **'Kit, you are dead wrong..'** Kurama said with a yawn.

'Let's hope not..'

* * *

(Few minutes later, ballroom, Beacon)

'Where is she?! She should've been here by now?!' Yang worried mentally. Yang thought for sure that Ruby might've been able to make it on her own.

 **'You left her all alone there idiot..'** Kurama groaned in annoyance. He respected her but she was worrying way too much and if she was right about worrying it was her fault.

Yang, stood up and was about to leave and find her sister. when she noticed her with... the blonde boy...  
'Alright... I won't get payback on him, he is Ruby's friend after all... Who am I kidding I'm making him pay full force later...' Yang though deviously.

"Ruby! over here! I saved you a spot!" She called out to Ruby.

Ruby, heard and saw her sister and quickly made her way to Yang.

"So, sis hows your first day at Beacon going?" Yang asked.

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby, answered back dryly.

"Yikes meltdown already?" Yang asked her, with hope she was kidding.

"No, as in I literally exploded! There was some fire... and I think some ice?" Ruby actually deciding to ask this to herself.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang stated, in a tone that said 'i don't believe you'. Which she didn't.

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, then I sneezed and I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and i felt really _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"Ruby, complained recollecting all the events for her today... it wasn't going well.

"You!" A white haired female said, her body was... petite..she wore a thigh length strapless dress that gradually faded form white to blue, a sleeved bolero with red linings and a pin shaped as a icicle tiara. She was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Oh god! it's happening again!" Ruby whined, as she leaped into Yang's arms. While Yang, was stuck confused as ever.

"You're lucky you didn't blow us off the cliff!" The white haired lady glowered, with displeasure.

"Oh my god you actually exploded.." Yang grimaced, 'I'm a terrible sister...' She thought.

"It was an accident! What's this?" Ruby questioned when a pamphlet was handed to her.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible fo- hey!" She was interrupted when Yang grabbed the pamphlet and tore it in half.

"You know she didn't understand what you were saying right?" Yang stated, as she saw Ruby didn't understand a thing that Weiss had even said.

"Gah!" Weiss fumed when she heard none of her words had made it through to the dolt's head.

"Look, she said sorry why don't you just let it go..?" Yang stated, she wasn't just gonna stand by like that. She had dealt with this in her previous life, and she wont let it happen again. Besides, what type of sister would she be if she didn't stand up for Ruby? Not a sister at all.

Weiss, was surprised by Yang's actions but 'hmphed' as ignored them as Ruby's slumped, this was why she didn't want to make new friends.

'That didn't end well' Yang thought bluntly, knowing this had finished off at a sour note. First her sister gets blown up and now there was a female Sasuke? No way it wasn't a horrible start.

 **'Kit, as much as I'd hate to admit it... I agree with ya..'** Kurama agreed, with his jinchuuriki. He shivered at that.

Before either had the chance to continue this thought, a middle aged man donning a black suit and vest with a green scarf had made his way to the stage prepared earlier.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have all traveled in search of knowledge- To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.." He spoke while observing everyone. till he found Yang next to Ruby listening to his speech.  
'Perhaps, some more than others..' Ozpin thought as he gazed at her, 'those eyes... they spoke of pain and suffering... Just who are you..? We will find this out...'

"But I look amongst you and all i see if wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prov knowledge can only take you so far: It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished, some of the students were dejected or angered at the end of what he said. Yet Yang had noticed something was off about him..she wasn't too sure of what but she'll find it out.

"He seemed... kind of off." Yang stated. Something was up, good or bad she didn't know.

It's almost like he wasn't even here." Ruby agreed, she had met the professor before and he wasn't as... distracted.

* * *

(Locker room, Beacon)

Yang's face twitched when she found her locker, the number it was was 711, adding up to 9. Not needing to mention that Kurama had 9 tails, she just had bad luck with that number. she had tried to avoid making 9 clones when ever possible due to it.

She placed 'Ember Celica' in the locker and her father's Hiraishin kunai (Flying thunder kunai), unlike the other kunai she treasured these ones as it was her original father, Minato Namikaze's main tools.

'I promise, I'll do what ever I can to keep my loved ones safe. It's my shinobi way...' Yang thought as tears escaped her eyes. When she had died she let so many of her promises undone. So many lives weren't saved because of her disappearance, but she won't give up. Just because she was reborn didn't mean she'd change her way of life, she'd be damned to let that happen.

She wiped the tears off her face and closed her locker.

 **'Don't worry about it kit, they'd never accept it if their the reason you couldn't go on... You may not be were you belong, but don't forget your way of life... Don't forget all those people you've made lives better for, and especially don't forget that you have precious people here..."** Kurama comforted, He may be filled with pride... but he was still caring and sentient. He had made his own promise when the two became friends, to never let Naruto... Yang to fall.

wiping off the tears, Yang made her way out of the locker room. All the while not noticing the amber eyes that watched her the entire time.

These eyes belong to a woman with long black hair, she wore a black buttoned vest with a coat tails and a single button in front. Underneath is a white, sleeveless, high necked crop undershirt, white shorts with zippers at the front of each leg, black heeled boots and full stockings that gradually changed to purple at the ankles. She also wore a black bow on the top of her head, but not for looks. For security. Behind her bow were two black cat ears, She was a faunus.

Her name, Blake Belladonna. An Ex-terrorist of the White Fang that came to Beacon with a goal to find a way to bring equality for the faunus race, She was actually about to leave the locker room when she heard stifled crying. She followed the source and had found Yang, tearing up as she held a kunai in her hands, Blake had gotten curious of it. Why was it shaped so differently?What does the kunai mean to the blonde?, Blake had noticed her before in the Bullhead and what she saw now was different to what she saw then.

In the Bullhead Yang, seemed cheery and careless except for when its for family. A genuinely happy girl. What she saw now was different. A sad pained woman who's most likely seen more than she should've, someone that lost everything she had. Her eyes... it spoke the most... It held pain and despair in them. Just what happened to her that she would force herself to smile for other's sake

'I found a mystery... and I'm going to solve it..' Were the last thoughts Blake had as she left the locker room with slitted eyes..

* * *

(Ballroom,Beacon)

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as multiple sleeping bags littered the ballroom, She was in her sleeping attire, wearing black mini-shorts that looked identical to the ones for her original clothing and a orange tank top with her emblem on it, which was a flame shaped as a heart.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby reminded Yang of their father. If Taiyang heard of this they would never hear the end of it.

"I know I do.." Yang purred, Though internally she was cringing, Why? Why? Why was she chosen for this..?! Not only was this horrifying as she found out she found guys attractive. She was now not sure of her own damn sexuality...! 'Why does Kami hate me!'

 **'Because, you are cursed with bad luck.'** Kurama mused.

That was when She saw Jaune Arc in his pajamas's waving at her, She cringed at the sight she saw, 'MY EYES! THEY BURN!' Yang screamed internally. Looking for a way to forever forget that, She turned to Ruby as she saw her writing in something

"What's that?" Yang asked, she was interested in what Ruby was doing and hoping to escape the horror of Jaune's clothing.

"A letter, to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going. Ruby answered without looking.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang commented in her cheery tone, only to be knocked back a bit by a pillow thrown at her by Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends here! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby whined in distress, she didn't know anyone so she wasn't comfortable with anyone. Anyone but Yang.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice" Yang said with a shiver. "There you go plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero.." Ruby countered as she laid back. Yang being of good nature didn't give up yet.

"Ruby, there is no negative friends, just friends and enemies and enemies that become your friend after you fight em!" Yang spoke with some experience. An example being Pain.

Ruby was about to counter again when she noticed Blake sitting in a corner reading a book.

"That girl.." Ruby spoke with a quiet voice.

"You know her?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before i could say anything." Ruby informed her sister, to which Yang got an idea form.

"Well then, now's a good chance to talk to her." Yang beamed as she dragged ruby with her to the cat faunus.

Blake raised her head when she noticed the blonde from earlier coming towards her.

"Hellooo, I believe you two may know each other?" Yang sang cheerily. with Ruby following suit.

Aren't you.. the one who exploded..?" Blake voiced remembering the encounter.

"Uh yeah my name's Ruby! But you can call me crater... actually, you can just call me Ruby." the girl in question greeted.

"Okay..?" Blake was about to return back to her book at that moment, but Yang intervened.

"What are you readin' about?" Yang asked casually.

Blake blinked for a moment, surprised at what the blonde said, she didn't seem to be the type interested.

"It's a book about a man with two souls, both fighting for dominance." Blake replied, with a genuine smile.

"Huh... sounds familiar.." Yang stated, it sounded oddly like his... her old life.

Before anymore thoughts could be shed, Weiss stormed over.

'Nope, not dealing with this.' Yang thought in her mind, enough was enough for one day.  
"Hey Blake mind blowing out the candles?" Yang asked with a tilt towards Weiss.

Seeing what she meant, Blake blew out the candles before The ice queen ever made it to them. What caught Blake's attention was when she saw the busty blonde navigate through the completely darkened room to their sleeping bags without trying to feel around.

'Alright, you have my attention now.' Blake thought as her eyes had slits watching the two sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The test

**A/N: Just answering some of the questions before we start the chapter.**

 **bankai777: Will Yang prank Jaune?**

 **Probably, after all she is still the 'Prank King of Konoha' but I need some ideas if you guys wanna have that chapter.**

 **bankai777: Will Yang be able to use Hiraishin?**

 **A/N: Yes Yang will be able to use Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God Technique.), but she will limit the use of the jutsu till it's necessary because it will rise suspicion, after all a new type of energy to use against the Grimm would be looked for. She will be able to use the Hiraishin, and other jutsu she had learned in her life, but will not use it till needed. the only one's she might use constantly is the chakra speed enhancement and chakra strength enhancement.**

Chapter 6: The Emerald Forest.

Yang had woke up earlier than any of them, due to her shinobi training she was used to waking up early. When she noticed that everyone was still asleep, she got dressed in her usual and made her way to the courtyard. She had noticed a pair of amber eyes were following her as she made her way out, and if she had to guess they were observing her.

Yang checked around for any early morning people, and when noticed it was began to make the hand-signs for one of her most used jutsus.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)." Yang murmured. as a puff of smoke appeared and disappeared in an instant revealing a identical looking clone down to the lilac eyes.

"Go look around Beacon. if you see any one following you, don't lead them to me. Also remember to disperse when you're done mapping the place down got it?" Yang ordered her clone, she needed to know the way around and make sure no one disturbs her morning sessions.

"Got it boss.." The other Yang said before walking the other way which passed the ballroom, meanwhile Yang had began her daily work out but at a more gentler pace compared to before. She wanted to be able to tank hits, but look completely normal because surprise was a key in battle she had began her 5k run instead of the usual 10k. She was going to gradually build her body back to the point she was at before her new life, but also keep her body with the same physique.

 **'Kit, I thought you said you'd enjoy your new life.'** Kurama mused.

'Kurama you and I both know it won't last..' Yang countered, which was true in the case of shinobi life. Where it seemed they had nothing but conflict with other villages.

 **'Don't lose yourself in this. It is a second chance, Enjoy this gift..'** Kurama advised, before going back to sleep. Leaving Yang deep in her thoughts as she trained, was this a gift? or a curse?

* * *

(2 hours later, ballroom)

Yang was walking back from her workout session and back to the ballroom before Ruby woke up, when her clone dispersed and sent her its memories. Apparently Blake had followed her clone to all the places it went. From the cafeteria to the gym. Her clone decided that the best way to distract her was with its own training, needless to say... she was distracted alright... Blake had a blush growing on her face as she stared at clone Yang, Her eyes... slitted?

'A faunus in hiding... but why..?not like there's anything to hide from...' Yang pondered as she made her way back, before she could ponder on it she took a whiff of herself by accident. 'A shower... Very. Long one.' She thought as she changed directions to the showers.

Yang had already undressed and had the shower on as she entered. In here she could relax let her mind be taken away by the warm water, those thoughts earlier had reappeared but this time she had an answer. It was a gift, a chance to live a life She never got to live. A chance to feel the love she always wanted. Just as she was about to finish, she noticed a hole in the wall of the showers and didn't need to guess why it was there. Her right eye twitched in annoyance.

She reeled back a fist and slammed it into the wall, where the future members of team CRDL were at. She smiled innocently as she cracked her knuckles and hid the already scarlet eyes.  
"You guys wouldn't have happened to be peeking on me would ya?" She questioned as innocently as she could, though the killing intent reeking off her said otherwise.

The boys, fearfully shook their heads no, as in hoping they might get away with it...Too bad she left her pity and mercy cards back in the ballroom.

"Okay!" She cheerfully exclaimed, making the boys ease up. Then she opened her eyes and they went back to cowering.

"Let me juuuuust be sure!" She spoke with a malicious grin.

(Ballroom, Beacon)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" A unison of screams echoed into the ballroom, waking up every other person that was asleep.

"AAAH?!" Ruby screamed as she rose from her sleeping bag, before she looked around and shrunk back embarrassed. "Oh.."

"What was that..?" Blake said, as she picked up the book she dropped when she heard the girly screams.

"Oh.. probably just Yang taking care of the perverts in the showers..." Ruby remarked casually.

Blake, blushed at the mention of Yang. She was planning on finding out what the blonde was hiding but was instead met with the most sexual warm up ever. She hadn't even been able to push away the dirt thoughts she had when it started...Just damn...

"How do you manage to keep sane with her as your sister?" Blake asked in curiosity Yang seemed like the teasing type, but from what her faunus ears picked up she was also the type to backhand a pervert and send them through a wall. all she got as a response was a shrug.

That was when Yang had finally entered the room her eyes were still red but it had began to fade back to normal. "Sup." Yang greeted casually as she walked past.

There were a noticeable amount of men in the ballroom that were eyeing her with lust, Blake could smell the pheromones from them and twitched in disgust. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she did eye the busty blonde as well with a similar look.

Ruby stormed over to her sister and punched her over and over, albeit the blond felt nothing but didn't react. "Where were you?! I thought you left me all alone!" Ruby whined, she didn't want to be left alone on the initiation day.

"Relax sis, was just out for a run is all. Have to keep my looks, after all the boys seem to drool over it." Yang said in her soothing and big sis tone, which eased Ruby a bit but then she got curious.

"Uh, why would they drool over you? that sound disgusting!" Ruby shivered in disgust.

"When you're older." Was all Yang could do as a reply. 'I can't let her know... Her innocence cannot be corrupted!' Yang thought with determination.

 **'says the kit who lost his innocence believing he was doing a 'massage.'** Kurama reminded, he couldn't believe Naruto... I mean Yang lost her innocence like that without knowing till damn after it.

'Oh shut it..' Yang replied dully.

"Come on sis, let's get to the lockers before vomit-boy pukes again..." Yang began with utter disgust, though she did feel sorry for him. He probably won't be getting action anytime soon especially from her, because she may be sexually confused but after the vomit incident he'd have to try really. Really. Hard.

"Motion sickness is completely common!" Jaune tried to defend himself, in which he did poorly.

"Suuuurrrreeeee..." Yang dragged out, as she pulled Ruby into the locker room. Leaving Jaune alone and slumping. 'Just one girl? Just one?!' He cried internally.

* * *

(Locker room, Beacon)

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby wondered as she grabbed crescent rose out of her locker.

"Oh, who knows... So! You seem awfully chipper this morning.." Yang stated as it was indeed correct currently, Ruby was cradling crescent rose like a baby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Ruby stated with joy as she petted her weapon. "Today I let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang, grabbed two of her father's, Minato not Taiyang, kunai placed them on a small black holster on her leg.  
'Just in case.' She thought as she closed the locker.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. IF you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang advised.

Ruby was about to retaliate when Yang placed a hand over her mouth.

"Let me finish Ruby, teammates are people we should be able to rely on. they help you out in tough times. So you need to be able to get along with them if you want to be able to work as a team. Besides teammates are like friends, they'll watch your back no matter what." Yang continued.

"But what if I get paired with people that I don't know how to get along with or know?" Ruby countered.

"Ruby, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. Believe me, I know." Yang reasoned with her, as she heard Kurama snicker in the mindscape. "Look, just give it a chance. If you don't like it I'll ask the headmaster for team swaps so you and I are on the same team, For me."

Ruby pouted, and eventually gave up. 'what's the point, Yang is just gonna bother me about it till I said yes anyway.'

Fine, but if you're wrong I get the team swap and you make cookies for me for the rest of school year." Ruby bargained using the puppy eyes.

'Can't... resist... too...cute...' Yang thought.

 **'Kit, agree to it already... this is too much..!'** Kurama yelled in the mindscape,

'C **u** r **s** e **T** h **e** C **u** t **e** n **e** s **s**!' The two yelled in unison.

"Sure thing Ruby." Yang said without a thought. 'Crap what did I just agree to!'

 **'I hope you survive.'** Kurama spoke with fake sympathy, before returning to sleep.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a metal clank, and a large thud shortly after. Ruby and Yang looked for the source of the sounds and found Jaune slumped over as a red haired female grabbed her spear out of the is when they walked over to him. Ruby was worried for him, while Yang snickered internally.

"Having some trouble lady killer?" Yang asked.

"Dad always said that confidence was how he got mom,Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned, while Yang snickered internally.

'Probably listening to him. This is gonna be a interesting year.' Yang snickered mentally.

Was she pissed about the shoes? Yes. Will she ever let it go? Probably not.

 **'Kit you are right, it looks like a interesting year.'** Kurama agreed with her.

"Probably when you called her 'snow angel.' Yang commented before leaving Ruby with Jaune.

Interesting year indeed.

* * *

Cliffs, The Emerald Forest.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.." Ozpin announced as he allowed Glynda to continue for him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, let us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today." Glynda spoke with a voice of steel.

"What?Oh..." Ruby whined.

'Crap.. this isn't good...' Yang panicked, mentally of course.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin continued as he took a sip from his mug.

Ruby whined again.

With a grin Ozpin said. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What?!" Ruby voiced with utmost worry,as she shattered like glass.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated.

'Is this guy Kakashi's reincarnate..?' Yang thought.

 **'Nah, if it was we'd be seeing him holding one of your godfathers books reading. Instead of a cup of coffee.'** Kurama reassured

"You ill be monitored and graded for the duration of the test. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find a abandoned temple at the end of your path, in it contains several different relics Each pair must grab 1 relic and return here to the cliffs. We will regard that item and your standing and we will grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand meekly."Yeah uh sir..?"

"Good! Now get into positions." Ozpin ordered as the others took a battle stance.

Yang tied a headband to her right arm, It was a black cloth with a metal plate on it with a leaf carved into it. (Konoha headband)

"Yang smirks and looks at Ruby giving her a wink.

"So uh sir, are you dropping us off sir..?" Jaune asked nervously.

"No." Ozpin answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um...will we be falling sir?" Jaune gulped, while Yang gave him a blank look.  
'Idiot.'  
 **'Agreed.'**

Yang was catapulted forward shortly after.

"No you will not be falling." Ozpin answered again.

"Oh god, that's the best new I've heard all daaaaaaaay?!" Jaune screamed as he was launched forward.

"You will be falling with style." Ozpin finished watching them from a far. He activated a monitor and it was eyeing Yang.

'Let us see what you can do Miss Xiao Long.' Ozpin thought as he watched.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like ask which pairing you think should be added or if there should be at all? Leave your choices in the comments. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: How 'Bout A Little Pony?

**A/N: Before we start these are the current choices for pairing.  
Bumblebee. (Yang X Blake), By the looks of it is going to be the pairing.  
Firewall. (Jaune X Yang)  
** **-Optional- Wh** **ite Rose. (Weiss X Ruby)**

 **I will need your choices on these if you want them. I also don't have access to any other devices so let me know what your say is in the comments. Other than that Enjoy!**

* * *

(Emerald Forest, Beacon)

The forest was peaceful, the trees that coated the area were luscious and healthy spreading as far as the eye could see, far off were mountains that stood high and mighty. a single large bird soared through the calm skies. Everything was... almost peaceful.

"Birdie No!" Ruby cries as she slams into the large bird.

Once again, Almost.

She used the recoil of 'Crescent Rose' to slow her down. Once she slowed down enough she activated its scythe form and it caught itself on a branch, spinning her for a moment before landing.

'She was up and running looking for Yang in moments. She was desperate to find Yang, she didn't want to be stuck with anyone she didn't know.

(Meanwhile)

"Whoohooo!" A joyful voice exclaimed, Yang was soaring through the forest using 'Ember Celica' as a boost.

 **'Kit, are you TRYING to kill yourself?!'** Kurama glowered,this is just great. Now that Naruto was reincarnated as a thrill seeker, Naruto began to be...even more reckless than before. Sure they would survive basically anything that came their way, but that didn't make them fucking invincible. With the new attitude that Naru/Yang made it even worse. The brat's new attitude was gonna get them both killed.

'Relax Kurama, this is amazing! Let me enjoy myself! Please, just once.' Yang pleaded mentally, her new persona was mixed with Naruto's old challenging and mischievous attitude with her body's weird perverse and thrill seeking habits. It is never good to have that happen.

 **'Fine, but you better not get us killed brat."** Kurama threatened, he didn't want to die not like this.

Yang rolled her eyes, before mentally replying to Kurama with a seductive tone. 'Calm down foxy, I was only having little fun. Unless you want to try some other fun.' Yang grimaced after realizing what she thought. She wanted to bleach her head of the horrifying way she replied 'Kami, why... this can't be happening..! Why have you brought this curse upon me..!' Yang cried in her mind.

 **'Who are you? What did you do with Naruto?!'** Kurama jokingly accused, this was too much. This was something he had to hold over Yang from now on.

'Shut it you over grown furball.' Yang replied bitterly, before returning to what she was doing before. "Yeah!" She cheered as she was sent forward with another shot from 'Ember Celica.'

"Alley-oop!" Yang says with excitement as she lowered into the forest, She grabbed onto a branch from a stray tree and swung around. She let it go as she was flipping upwards and landed on the tree.

"Nailed it!" Yang commented before jumping from tree to tree making her way North, she was so focused on getting to the temple she didn't notice a pair of amber eyes watching her as it followed.

Blake had followed her during the launch from tree to tree, before she witnessed Yang swing and land on the branch instead of jumping off. Blake swore that Yang would have did it so she put on more of a show, but it seemed she was proven wrong.

'I think I'll show myself to her after, seeing where she's going.' Blake planned as she followed Yang.

* * *

(Moments later, Emerald Forest)

Yang had decided to stop the tree running and took a more slower pace, Looking around for Ruby. Knowing that if Ruby was placed wit another partner things could only go wrong.

"Ruby! Ruby you here?" Yang yelled in hopes of getting a response.

 **'Oh yes because she is like a dog, and respond by running to whoever called her name. Even though she is too far to hear.'** Kurama scoffed at the stupidity of his Jinchuuriki.

'Oh what do you you know furball, do you know where she is..?' Yang countered bitterly, she and Kurama may be on good terms, but they would still have heated arguments every now and then. It was one of the things friends do.

 **'As a matter of fact i do, idiot. If you had been using chakra enhanced senses you would have found her by now.'** Kurama replied with sass.

Yang blinked in surprise. 'Wow. I really am not acting like myself.. today.'

She heard rustling in the bushes and walked towards it. "Ruby is that you?" She questioned as she peered into it only to find two Ursas.

"Nope." She stated, as she dodge a charge from one of the Ursas. She activated 'Ember Celica', before jumping over the other Ursa that had tried to jump her.

She round-house kicked one of the Ursas and slammed her fist into the other one, that tried to surprise her. It failed. Miserably.

The one that was round-house kicked roared as it charged at her again, only to be pushed back by a fury of punches.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl with a red hood would ya? About yay high and probably in midst of spazzing out right now..?" Yang asked with Kurama face-palming.

 **'Kit, I think you turned into a larger idiot than before. What makes you think they give a damn..?'** Kurama grimaced. Did her new bodies old habits really change her that much?

'Oh shut it, it was worth a try.' Yang countered, before hearing the Ursas growl in response.

"You could've just said no." Yang stated before one of the Ursas swiped at her. She back-flipped away with a smirk.

"Geez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Yang started tauntingly before she cut herself off when she noticed a strand of her hair falling to the ground.

'OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!' Yang growled bitterly in her mind, her rage had already began to build-up. Her eyes turned crimson as her hair flared up, unlike her rage before she had the Kyuubi's chakra coat her body. It reeked of death and rage. The air thickened in the surrounding area

The two Ursas exchanged a look of confusion

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yang exploded as she leapt forward.

she attacked the first Ursa with repeated blows as she forcibly threw it through more than several trees, each burning and charred from the impact. The second suffering a similar fate. She turned when she heard a blade slice through something and a large thud, only to find another Ursa collapsed on the floor disintegrating.

She saw Blake standing on the Ursa with her blade still stabbed in its back. She also noticed a small yet still visible smile on Blake's face.

There was a awkward silence between them before Yang shrugged. "Could've taken it."

* * *

(Moments earlier, The Emerald Forest)

Blake's Pov:

Blake had been following Yang throughout her search in the forest, but it did prove challenging every now and then she would see Yang disappear before her very eyes and reappear further in front.

'Odd, here I thought I was the only person who utilized shadows.' Blake mused, Yang seemed more like a straightforward person running into things first. Yet again she was proven wrong of her assumptions. The raven haired female continued to keep herself in the shadows when Yang dropped to the ground, watching what had happened.

Blake was impressed to say the least at the busty blonde's hand-to-hand combat, She was definitely more skilled in this tactic. Many hunters never really paid attention to using hand to hand combat seeing as they relied on their own weapons, but hand to hand was a must. What would happen if you lost your weapon? you need to be able to hold your ground without it.

Yang had most likely thought about this and used gauntlets as her weapon of choice since it would be harder to disarm.

Then she saw two Ursas attack Yang, Blake was about to jump in till Yang showed she could hold her ground.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl with a red hood would ya? About yay high and probably in midst of spazzing out right now..?" Yang asked the Ursa, while Blake face-palmed.

'Okay so she is either faking this.. Or she is stupid.. I hope its the former.' Blake thought.

The Ursas growled in response.

"You could've just said no." Yang stated before one of the Ursas swiped at her. She back-flipped away with a smirk.

"Geez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" She stopped suddenly, which made Blake curious as to why she stopped. Then she noticed a gold like hair strand floating to the ground, as she felt a massive amount of killing intent come off of Yang, she then noticed a more heart warming intent a yellow energy coated the red but was barely visible. it was filled with passion, love warmth and protection. A balance of the red chaotic energy.

The two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yang exploded as she leapt at them. What Blake saw could only be summarized in one way. Don't touch the hair.

She noticed another Ursa sneaking behind Yang, trying to flank its prey. Blake leapt off the tree and stabbed her blade into the Ursa. Yang had most likely heard it, because moments later she was staring at Blake and the dead corpse on the ground.

'Her eyes turned normal...and the killing intent is gone... so her anger is visible.' Blake thought, as she stared back.

Yang shrugged casually. "Could've taken it."

* * *

(Cliffs, Beacon.)

"The last pair has been formed,sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda informed Ozpin, holding a tablet reviewing the current progress of the test. " Poor boy... I can't imagine those two getting along well. Still, hes probably better off than miss Nikkos." She finished.

Ozpin paid little attention to her as his mind replayed the incident with Yang and the Ursas. It was.. intriguing to say the least. The crimson red energy was filled with negativity. how did he know? He felt it, it held so much killing intent it had choked the air. Yet he also felt a soothing energy from her, It was barely visible to ones eye. One had to be a veteran to notice it. Ozpin saw a yellow coating in the red energy as well, it held comfort, protection and love in it. A balance of the the red energy.

'James would no doubt question her for this.' Ozpin thought, the energy that radiated off her felt like something else it was similar but still different. 'This will be an interesting year indeed.'

* * *

(Emerald forest, Beacon)

Yang and Blake made their way north with little to no conversation, each were busy with their own thoughts as they went through the Grimm-infested forest.

'I wonder if we'll team up with Ruby..?' Yang wondered, as she walked side by side with Blake. Blake seemed like a antisocial girl, so Yang would try to crack that shell along with Ruby's.

'I've never seen that before...' Blake thought with interest, she had never seen Aura do what it did with Yang. Aura was a defensive part of them, meant to keep you from injuries and heal you as well. Yang seemed to use Aura to help boost her attacks they seemed stronger and faster. Odd, as it is a manifestation of our soul meant to defend ourselves not attack. She mad a mental note to see if it was possible, then looked at Yang. 'Odd I haven't spoken with her... that much yet I already feel more comfortable around her than most of the other people I've met.'

Yang stopped walking when they reached a stone structure, most of the walls were broken down. and stone pedestals with chess pieces standing upon them.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake, getting a doubtful look as a response before the raven haired faunas followed suit. Blake took a look at the 'relics' with a confused look.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned aloud. As Yang approached her. "Some of them are missing.."

"I think we need to choose one." Yang stated, it was oddly similar to the bell test when she was a Genin yet it wasn't. The bell test was to test if you would go out of the rule books as a shinobi. She thought it meant the piece you choose shows what type of person you are, thus she chose the one that represented her the most.

"How 'bout a little pony?" Yang asked with a little smirk as she grabbed the golden (White) Knight, Blake saw what she meant. While Kurama laughed his ass off.

 **'How bout a little pony? Hahahaha! Oh kit, You sound like a child at a store.'** Kurama teased as he calmed down, while Yang internally scowled.

'Shut it furball!' Yang growled, though she would never admit it. She was a bit fearful of the actual changes to her persona.

"Sure." Blake responded with a smile, humoring her.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang stated as she looked around.

"Well it's not like this place was that hard to find." Blake replied as they both shared a smile, before a girly scream cut through the forest.

'I think that was Jaune." Yang spoke shortly after.

"Why do you say that?" Blake thought aloud.

"Cause that guy just looks like the type to have a girly scream." Yang replied with a snicker.

"Uh... Yang..?" Blake started when she saw a red hooded girl falling from the sky.

"Heads Uuuuuuuuuup!" A faint voice warned as she fell faster.

Yang was about to jump when Jaune crashed into Ruby and both hit a nearby tree.

This is gonna be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8: Forming Team RWBY

**A/N:** **To Q &A!**

 **Guest: So if Yang can use chakra? Does that count walking on trees and water? And maybe use a rasengan? Maybe a hell fire rasengan because of her semblance?**

 **A/N: Of course Yang will be able to use Jutsu she has Naruto's knowledge in it being the reincarnation of Naruto. She is just limiting her use of it, Because if Ironwood heard of this Yang would be forced into giving them information on it. Which is more trouble than it is worth.**

 **Yang could have always made the Rasengan, Chakra or not. The reason to this being unlike many Jutsu which need the handsigns and chakra, The Rasengan is Chakra in base form swirling at microscopic levels. Meaning so long as the energy could harm others it could always be recreated. Even without Chakra.**

 **Guest:Lastly, when Yang's eyes goes red. Is there a possibility it will look like Kurama's eyes if angered enough?**

 **Unlike her usual rage she gets crimson slitted eyes, the tails that are usually seen will only appear if she is angered for a large amount of time. In other words, it is almost like Naruto's rage when he had no control over the power.**

 **I'm also adding to Yang's arsenal by upgrading 'Ember Celica' into using chakra as projectiles. Remember it is possible as Kurama & other Bijuu use the Tailed Beast Ball. Which is raw chakra.**

 **Other than that enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Forming Team RWBY

"Heaaaads Uuuuuuuuup!" Ruby yelled as she was falling all the way down from a Nevermore. Yang stood there baffled by what she was seeing.  
'Did she just-'  
 **'yes.'  
** ' And I'm not just-'  
 **'No.'**

Both Yang and Kurama, sighed as a thought was shared between the two. ' **T** r **o** u **b** l **e** s **o** m **e**..' Yang then got in a position to jump and catch her little sister. That was until Jaune crashed into Ruby sending them both spiraling into a tree, Yang was giving a death glare at the young blonde boy.

'If he so much as left a bruise on Ruby...' Yang thought darkly.

 **'Kit, you're killer instinct is showing.'** Kurama said to Yang, Kurama may have seemed normal but on the inside he was devilishly planned. Jaune shivered out of uneasiness. Whatever it was he felt it didn't seem to like him.

"Did that girl just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked stunned.

"Yeeehaw!" A voice cheered as it grew closer, It was a Orange haired girl riding.. an Ursa..? Yang and her partner watched as she forced it to crash into a tree. To which the Ursa riding girl pouted to. "Aww... it's broken."

...

 **'Kit, I think we just found someone worse than you.'** Kurama groaned, but was thankful that she was her Jinchuuriki. He would've lost it if she was ever paired with the ginger haired girl.

'Kurama... If I ever end up like her... hit me. Hard.' Yang offered the Kyuubi.

 **'No arguments here kit. No arguments here.'** Kurama agreed to the offer, as they came to their senses.

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa all the way here?" Blake stated, dumbfounded, at how things began to become.

They heard a screech echo from the forest and both members turned to see a woman, she had red hair and emerald eyes, she looked a lot like Kushina Uzumaki. Her mother. she was wearing a golden circlet on her head. leather grieves, and gauntlets as well as leather armor (basically looking like a Greek soldier). Running from a Deathstalker.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

'This is GETTING out of HAND!' Yang fumed mentally, as she tried to keep her composure. She had almost calmed down when she had heard hissing.

A large snake had made its way here it had two heads on each end. one head was white and the other of black. It was the size of Manda.

"Did a King Tajitu seriously come all the way here just to kill us..?" Blake asked at how ridiculous this was getting. This was when Yang snapped.

Her eyes dilated into red slits, as flames bursted from her body. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILLED FOR ONE SECOND!" Yang exploded with annoyance, even the Grimm had stopped moving.

She had eventually calmed down, Blake noticed something else in the sky and tapped Yang on the shoulder. "Uhh...Yang?"

The blonde sighed in defeat as she looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" The heiress shrieked.

Ruby turned and yelled "I said jump!"

"She's gonna fall.." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

"She's falling.." Blake re-stated.

"My hero." Weiss said dully.

"My back..." Jaune groaned from beneath her.

 **'Kit, I pity you.'** The Bijuu said with actually sympathy. He had to agree, this was getting out of hand.

'Ruby. Snake. Ruby. Snake... ah fuck it.' Yang decided as she ran to Ruby. "Ruby!"

Ruby turned and saw her sister running at her with open arms, Ruby ran to Yang with her arms open to hug her.

"Nora!" The crazy orange haired girl said as she interrupted it.

The red haired female was flung over to them as they got into their battle stances.

Ruby had charged the Deathstalker only to be flung past them by a pincer.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed grabbing the Hiraishin kunai strapped to her leg. she tossed it ahead of Ruby as it slammed into a tree.

The tag on the kunai glowed, as Yang was instantly transport to it and caught Ruby.

'How did she?!' Blake thought, shocked at how fast she got there. til she had to dodge a Nevermore feather that was shot at her.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked with worry.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine, I just wanted to show that I could handle myself.." Ruby replied, shame found in the tone she used.

"Ruby. You don't need to prove anything, if you know you can handle it... then there's no point in proving it." Yang advised with a soothing tone.

"Y-Yeah you're right." Ruby smiled as they got up.

"Hey sis', bet I can put down ol' scales before you can put down feather boy over there." Yang challenged.

"Deal." Ruby challenged before rushing off, leaving Yang alone with the King Taijitu.

 **'Have a grudge on the snakes still do you..?'** Kurama questioned.

'You can say that.' Yang answered bitterly, ever since she was swallowed by the two snakes back then she despised them with a passion.

The large white snake head made its move as it lunged forward, teeth at the ready to pierce the blonde. The blonde dodges to the side and slams her fist into this head as the shells shot off at it. The black head of the King Taijitu turned as it tried to surprise the former shinobi, only to be slammed in the jaw and suffer repeated blows that threw it's body into the forest. It's heads decided to attack at the same time coming from both directions.

Yang seeing this, threw her kunai into the white headed side, teleported her there as she waited. The black head of the King Taijitu had charged its head at the busty blonde, obviously not noticing it charged at its white head. When it got close enough she jumped off the head forcing them to crash into each other.

'That's gonna be a bad headache.' Yang thought with a grin, before she sensed something fly at her. The Deathstalker from before had apparently threw a pillar at her as it tried to free itself.

Yang jumped off the pillar, but was swallowed by the King Taijitu since using it as a distraction.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed seeing her sister get swallowed by it, the future members of team RWBY looked at it in shock and horror. The future members of JNPR had also seen it as both groups had finished dealing with their Opponents.

The Grimm turned to them before it hissed in pain as smoked brewed out its Black headed mouth. The jaws slowly parting showing Yang as pissed as ever!

"I HATE snakes!" Yang growled as her eyes became slitted and a red tail made of energy sprouted. She jumped out and upper-cutted the King Taijitu into the air. She growled as she reared her hands back and the red Chakra of the Kyuubi leaked out, Choking the air. Then her gauntlets seemed to change. Her left gauntlet stayed golden, but seemed to have a flame tail. It also had the Uzumaki symbol etched onto its top plating. it flared Yellow energy which intoxicated the air with a peaceful nature. Her right one had changed into a black version having the same Uzumaki symbol etched in. Yet had a crescent moon in front of it. It reeked hatred and negativity, so much so that the Grimm seemed to be disgusted by it.

She slammed the golden gauntlet into it sending it back into the air. She leapt up and began to repeatedly pummel it as they fell to the ground.

When she calmed she took a look at her gauntlets.

'Shit, how did that happen.'

 **'It seemed to have bonded to your Chakra slightly.'** Kurama mused.

"Heh, I'll call you... Indra and Asura..." Yang said with a grin, while Kurama rolled his eyes.

 **'How original..'** Kurama deadpanned, getting a tic mark on Yang's head.

'Shut it furball!' Yang said dully. Before 'Indra and Asura' returned to it's 'Ember Celica' form.

"That was so cool Yang! I didn't know you modified you're weapon! you have to show me please please please!" Ruby begged.

"How did you-" The heiress started with shock. No one could do that alone. Every Huntsman and Huntress always went in groups, even when fighting weaker Grimm. Since they would still be a problem.

"With my good looks and my good arm strength." Yang stated with a little bit of pride, and a lot of joy. She had one less snake to deal with. The only responses to that being an eye-roll.

Yang looked around their surroundings, before looking at the disintegrating nevermore.

"Well wasn't he a 'chip off the old block.'" Yang said, getting groans and face-palms as a response.

"Let's just get going already.." Blake groaned as they began walking.

* * *

(Cliffs, Beacon)

'Interesting.' Ozpin thought as he reviewed the footage of the test. Needless to say he was impressed, They were able to handle their own against the high-classed Grimm. 'Miss Rose will be the best choice for a leader for team... RWBY.' Ozpin thought as he sipped his coffee.

"What should we do about Miss Xiao Long? She may become a danger to the students." Glynda questioned her superior.

"Leave her be, this is a school Glynda. Not a military, she has as much of a right to learn as we do to teach." Ozpin answered.

Glynda sighed as she walked off, leaving Ozpin there waiting for the first years to return.

Ozpin immediately paused the footage. What he saw made him curious, the red energy was... by all means hazardous. It had enough potency to scare a Grimm. Yet it seemed to come from another source, this caused him to question it. If it isn't from her then what made this much negativity?

When he saw 'Ember Celica' change in appearance, and shoot a unknown energy as a projectile, he knew one thing was for sure. Neither Ironwood or Salem should have custody of her.

* * *

(Ballroom, Beacon)

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikkos." Ozpin began as he was announcing the teams. "You had collect the White (Golden) Rook pieces... As such your team shall be known as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune stood jaw-dropped at what he heard.

"Congratulations young man."

Ozpin made his way over to where Yang was while she held Ruby close to her.

"And finally; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao long..." He looked at each in their eyes assessing each of them. "You've collected the White (Golden) Knight chess piece. From now on you shall be known as Team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced with finality in his voice.

Yang leapt and cuddled her sister, while Ruby turned a few shades paler.

"This will be a very interesting year." Ozpin said as he drank his cup.


	9. Chapter 9 Return o the Queen of Konoha

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive!**

 **Bankai777: Will Yang get the Rinnegan?**

 **Me: It's possible as Naruto himself was a descendant of the sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. However It will be your choice since, if I remember correctly Naruto never gained it canon wise.**

Chapter 9: Return of the Queen of Konoha

(Beacon, morning)

Yang woke up extremely early from her bed, she let out a yawn and a stretch before she jumped off her bed and landed on the floor. In Beacon academy teams are meant to share dorms same-sex or not. Thus Team RWBY had just chosen to sleep for the day. Yang on her part had stealthily made her way into the bathroom with no one noticing. Well, most since they were asleep.

The gaze of the raven haired faunus was on the bathroom door as she was focusing on the events of yesterday. First was her... thoughts on the blonde which were... yeah she didn't want to continue that one. Anyway the gauntlets that she had seen the blonde wear, were interesting to say the least. At first it seemed like standard gauntlets sold all around the world, but then they...transformed..? Not only that but they weren't shooting dust projectiles. It seemed to be more like some type of raw energy. Interesting.

The blonde had made her way out of the bathroom, and donned her usual outfit. before running outside. With a mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

* * *

(Dorms, Beacon)

"What the hell?!" A voice screeched in rage, much to the pleasure of one Yang Xiao Long. Yang had been out on her daily routine again when she heard this and had entered Team RWBY's dorm. Only to find a fuming Weiss Schnee, A pained Blake Belladonna and a over excited Ruby Rose.

"Don't do that ever again!" Weiss scolded Ruby, while Blake recovered from the ringing in her ears.

"Calm down 'Ice Queen' I'm sure she didn't mean it.." Yang said trying to calm both parties.

"Oh sure, like she didn't mean to blow a whistle in our dorm and not only startle but possible harm us.." Weiss started off sarcastically.

'Oh you have such a high stick up your ass don't you...' Yang thought in irritation, it was visible to the others as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh don't be so cold weiss-cream." Yang waving her hand passively. "I'll make sure she won't do it again, so don't go giving the cold shoulder yet."

Yang internally cringed and cried. 'Did I seriously just make two cold related puns?'

 **'You know, If it weren't for the fact I can read your thoughts... I would've said you weren't even Naruto anymore.'** Kurama teased, earning a pout from Yang.

The others sweat-dropped at this and began to get ready.

"Yang, where do you go in the morning..?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, just you know... training and all.." Yang said getting a bit quieter at the last part. the rest of Team RWBY shivered suddenly. All of them thought the same thing. What the hell did she do when we were away..?

"AAAAH! WHERE'S MY DICK?!" A voice screeched. Many students woke up moments later only to scream as well. They were... gender bent...

Yang whistled innocently as she grabbed her uniform and rushed into the bathroom.

The others all looked at Ruby for an explanation.

"hehe...hehe..." Ruby chuckled nervously.

* * *

(Ozpin's office, Beacon)

"COOOFFFFEEEEE!" A certain green haired teacher yelled as he tried to break into the office. Ozpin was holding his coffee protectively as he cowered behind his desk. Oobleck hadn't gotten coffee, and there are only a few suspects to who it was. The first that came to mind, was Yang Xiao Long. Her teacher's from Signal had gone through something similar...

'NO! This coffee is worth a small fortune!" Ozpin yelled, before cowering. the banging on the doors stopped for a moment, before returning with a vengeance.

"COFFFEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

(Team JNPR's dorm, Beacon)

"This can't be happening!" Jaune yelled as he hid in the bathroom.

"Jaune, I'm sure that it's not too bad.." Pyhrra reasoned.

"It IS that bad..!" Jaune countered.

"Oh Jaune-boy it's fiiine you don't need to worry~!" Nora cheered. "See Ren here agrees~"

Ren was lying on the floor in the fetal position. Shaking from what he saw.

Jaune in a dress, Blue hair and finishing touch, Make-up. Now usually this isn't a problem and you can usually tell the difference pretty quickly. This time though... Jaune had looked like an actual woman and that horrified him beyond belief. He not only questioned his sexuality, but he also had a imprint of this in his head.

Ren paled, and lost consciousness moments later.

* * *

(CRDL's dorm, Beacon)

"Come on fellas, I only wanted a warm up!" A clone-Yang said with a dark sadist tone. She was currently in the process of breaking into CRDL's dorm room, the members of team CRDL on the other hand were barricading the door with whatever they could find.

"Cardin what are we gonna do?!" One of them panicked.

A fist burrowed its way through the barricade. sending the objects spiraling all over the place. Yang stood in front of them with a light emitting from the back. What was different? Clone-Yang had black hair, red eyes and a scar under her eye. her clothing had remained the same but with different colors. She glared at the cowering Bullies with a sadistic smile, and killing intent flaring off her.

"So..." Clone-Yang began as she punched her fists into her palm, and a small shock wave forced the teens on to the floor. "Who wants to go first.." She finished, licking her lips and grinned darkly. Was this a prank? No. But was she gonna enjoy it? Hell yes. After all no perv can withstand female fury.

* * *

(Halls, Beacon)

"Edgar get back here!" A British voice demanded. "You are not meant to be out here yet!"

A snort was the response as a Boarbatusk ran through the halls of Beacon. This Grimm was meant to be a test for the classes today... but unfortunately it had somehow escaped.

The Grimm bared much resemblance to a wild boar in the woods, excluding the bones and spikes it had. The british accented man followed it through the halls, a few students tailing it too. 'What in the name of Oum happened?' Was all he could think as he ran after it.

* * *

(RWBY's Dorm, Beacon)

Ruby remained nervous as she tried to figure out what had happened. Her sister was one for things like this, Yang even managed to prank their principal back in Signal!

"He...Hehe.." Ruby chuckled nervously at her sister's antics.

Today was gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

(Courtyard, Beacon)

Beacon's courtyard was covered with graffiti and even had the statue crying with a runny nose. It had writing on the back saying 'Naru was here!'  
When the cleaners arrived that morning they immediately thought of getting a raise.

* * *

(Hallway, Beacon)

When Team RWBY made their way out of their room the members stood in shock while Yang stood with pride. A Boarbatusk was being chased through out the hallways.  
She turned to see Ruby giving a glare at her.

"How did you even do all this..?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"That.." Team RWBY's members leaned in."Is a secret..!" Yang stated as the others face-faulted. Both Weiss and Blake agreeing on one thing.

'Don't get on her bad side.' Yang on the other hand breathed in with pride.

'It's good to be back.'


	10. NaruYang abilities: Pt1

**A/N: Before we start I must say that I am going to be giving Naru/Yang will have access to some elements but not all. Such as Suiton(Water Release), Fuuton (Wind Release), Katon (Fire Release) and Doton (Earth Release).**

 **These are only Naru/Yang's first abilities and will eventully grow even further through out the story.**

 **His Genjutsu however will remain the same and unusable, there will be no exception. After all, he can't be able to use somethings.**

 **His Fuinjutsu will improve upon time, since he is an Uzumaki and Uzumaki's are usually capable of these Jutsus.**

 **P.S: Naru/Yang will eventually use a blade along with 'Ember Celica' or 'Indra and Asura.'**

 **P.S.S: Some of the Jutsu and styles used will be from a fanfic I read.**

 **Uzumaki Naruko: To the victor, The Spoils V2 by seerking. It's a enjoyable story that I read in my past times. Read it if you'd like.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** **Abilities**

 **Aura Level: (Bijuu) Chakra Level: (Bijuu) Genjutsu: (Genin) Ninjutsu: (High-Jonin) Taijutsu (Mid-Chuunin) Kenjutsu: (Mid-Chuunin)**

 **Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline):** **Yoton (Lava Release),** **Jiton (Magnet Release),** **Futton (Boil Release)**

 **Ninjutsu:**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi-shadow clone Jutsu)**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)**

 **Rasengan (Spiralling sphere)**

 **Oodama Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan)**

 **Rasen-Shuriken (Wind Release: Rasen-Shuriken)**

 **Taijutsu:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Naruto two thousand combo)**

 **Uzushio Taijutsu style**

 **Kenjutsu:**

 **Uzushio-Ken style**

 **Kyubi Chakura Modo (Kurama Mode or Tailed Beast mode):**

 **Jinpo: Jiton Rasengan (Sage art: Magnet Style Rasengan)**

 **Bijudama (Tailed Beast Bomb)**

 **Cho mini Bijudama (Super-mini Beast Bomb)**

 **Bijudama Rasen-Shuriken (Tailed beast ball Rasengan)**

 **Senpo: Yoton Rasen-Shuriken (Sage art: Lava release Rasen-Shuriken)**

 **Rasenrengan (Rasengan Riot)**

 **Rikudon Sennin Modo(Sage of six paths mode):**

 **Gudodama (Truth-Seeker Orb)**

 **A/N: and that is all for now, The Rinnegan may be added but once again must be decided.**

 **Also please be patient, Remember this is the introduction. It will take time for the story to grow eventually it'll get more Non-canon but it is the beginning of the academy years for Beacon so not too much can change yet. As many who know me would say, 'I'm more of a Long story type of person slowly bleeding through the entertainment.**

 **Next chapter: Weiss's Attitude adjustment & A unexpected Guest.**


	11. Chapter 10: Wess's attitude & A gift?

**A/N: Alright, alright I get it no one really wants the Kekkai Genkai in the story so I've removed it. The end of story. I'll just save it for a different story I have in mind, and honestly it makes a lot more sense there than here. Oh well you learn a few things, can't blame me for trying... I'm still human so it only made sense in my mind I guess.**

 **Anyway Questions!~**

 **bankai777: Will Yang be friends with Velvet Scarlatina?**

 **A/N: Of course!~ Naruto had already lived through the hatred Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves) and its villagers gave him. Now as Yang she will stop this from happening to others, as we should know Naruto would never wish the type of background he got on anyone ever. So when we get to that part, Yang shall be the 'Knight In Shining Armor.'**

 **Before we start here are the current stats on Pairing:**

 **Bumblebee: 11**

 **(Optional) White rose: 6**

 **Firewall: 8**

 **Bumblebee is in the lead!**

 **As always I hope you enjoy!~**

Chapter 10: Weiss's attitude adjustment & A Gift?

(Courtyard, Beacon)

Yang was making her way back after dealing with a certain kill happy girl and arrogant to a fault Sasuke like person. Honestly for a moment she thought that she was the reincarnation of the Uchiha. Which would NOT be good for anyone. Well she survived being attacked by White Fang, found out Ero-sennin was still alive and fixed the problems between her team. All in all it was a great...day..?

Yang narrowed her eyes down searching the scenery, it was day... which is suspicious since she had just spent the entire DAY dealing with classes. Well not her, but her clone did so it counts.

'Genjutsu?!' Yang thought in panic. It shouldn't be possible, she was sure she was the only person with chakra.

'Kai!' She yelled mentally as the illusion began to fade, she looked around with her full guard as she tried to find who it was.

"Impressive.." A voice echoed from the shadows of the night. "Not many can break free of my Genjutsu let alone in mere moments, and as much as I would like to know how you did... your time is up." The voice finished as a shimmer of a kunai glimmered. A Hitai-ate with a scratch going through the symbol also shimmered in the small light provided. It was... unknown that was for sure, it didn't look like any of the symbols of any of the villages.. Two red eyes with three tomoes spinning on a small circle along the red irises.

In an instant Yang activated her gauntlets, and grabbed the kunai strapped on her right leg.

"Shall we dance..." The voice spoke with a hunger for the battle, a malicious grin piercing the shadows.

* * *

(Hours earlier, Professor Port's Class, Beacon.)

"Monsters, Deeemons...Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! ha-ha!" The British elderly man stated with a chuckle, Team RWBY sat in the front, with Blake listening and Yang barely paying attention. Weiss was taking notes and Ruby...Well she took the easy way out (Napping).

The room was so quiet, that the cricket-filled silence was a result.

'I hate... this class... already...' Yang groaned in boredom...Mentally of course.

 **'I hate to say it again... but I agree...maybe we can place a clone her and leave early..?'** Kurama suggested eagerly, the teacher was an eye-sore to him already.

'We'd need a distraction..' Yang stated with a deadpan, before professor Port winked at her making her groan in disgust. 'And fast... I can only put up with so much of this...'

That was when Yang saw what Ruby had drawn of the Professor, it had 'Professor Poop' written on it, which made Yang chuckle lightly, catching the attention of professor Port.

'Now's my chance...!' Yang thought as she discreetly made a Kage Bunshin and sneaked her way out. The moment she made it out of the room she bolted for the Bullhead ports.

'Ramen here I come!~ With a strawberry sunrise~' Yang thought smugly.

* * *

(Ozpin's Office, Beacon)

"This is outrageous! Sir I request permission to track Miss Xiao Long down and drag her back here for punishment!" Glynda fumed, No one ever dared t try what the young girl did and even then they had never gotten scat-free.

"Glynda, as much as I wish to say the same, remember we had said we would not intervene with their activities." Ozpin stated with a firm yet gentle tone. "Once she returns, we shall see if she has a valid reason for it. If it isn't valid THEN we can issue punishments."

Glynda sighed as her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Very well headmaster, if that is all... I must prepare for my classes." She said as she made her way out.

Ozpin sat and looked at the surveillance system he had in Beacon. Needless to say he may need to upgrade it. How Miss Xiao Long made it past his systems is beyond him. He was missing some very expensive alcohol that he used to get away from his stress of a life. He locked it in a drawer of his desk so no one could find it.

Yet the blonde had managed to sneak through all this and not get caught? He knew it was her since not only was there a few strands of golden hair. There was also a cloth with her emblem on it.

(Highway, Vale)

Yang was laughing with joy as she zoomed past countless vehicles on 'Bumblebee.' She had raced dangerously through traffic, she dodge the traffic swiftly and searched for a more challenging route.

Spotting an opening to a construction site she revved the engine before speeding towards it. A armored truck had almost cut her off but she had managed to dodge it. She dropped from the opening in the road skidding across the dirt of the construction site before speeding into the still being constructed site.

What was at the top of the building came to a surprise to her, she saw Faunus with Grimm masks and body Armor were pointing guns at her as she skidded to a stop.

"If this is what your costume parties are like... you have bad tastes…" Yang stated with a blanched expression, a larger Faunus armed to the teeth stepped forward.

He turned his head to the other Faunus and flicked his head back to the busty blonde. "Get her, and make sure she's still alive. I wanna enjoy seeing her squirm."

"Uh, no thanks... I don't do psychos..." Yang responded with a disgusted tone.

 **'That's not what you said to the Snake woman...'** Kurama sneered, It was true Anko had always managed to seduce him...her somehow.

'Shut it furball! It's not the same!' Yang shot back. Needless to say after being seduced by Anko so many times, she was a bit of a sadist. So was she when Anko was done with her.

The masked fauna fired at her as she raced off a ramp on the building, landing on the highway and racing away from the tower.

The fauna had made to go after her when they heard a call. "No. Not yet, we still have our part to play right now." and with that the fauna retreated.

(Tukson's Book Trade, Vale)

Yang opened the door to Tukson's book trade and made her way through. Till she spotted something of interest, she immediately grabbed a book looking through it. The title of the book being Icha Icha: Paradise.

'Ero-sennin's alive?!' Yang thought with joy and anger. Joy because she could meet with Jiraiya again, anger because he hadn't given up his habit. Then again if Jiraiya could survive Tsunade's punches and still act the same, then nothing would change him.

"How much for the book?" Yang asked the owner, when he turned around he saw the book in her hands and smiled lightly.

"Take it, on the house." He replied.

"Really?" Yang said with... odd joy at this. Especially due to the fact she beat the crap out of perverts a few days ago. Look at her now, joyful at buying a super perverts's novel.

"Yep, book's been selling as fast as a wildfire, might as well give one for free." The man replied before making his way to the back. Yang made her way out clinging to the book and placing it in her kunai pouch. Unaware that a man with long spiky white hair wearing, a horned hitai-ate with the Kanji for oil. (油 or abura.) smiling as he watched her.

'You've grown Gaki.' He thought with pride in his heart. 'Both as a sage and as a woman..' the last part was perverse, but he was proud nonetheless. He got up and smoke grew from his place, when it cleared nothing was there.

(Beacon, Vale)

Yang had already gotten back before the classes finished when her clone dispelled. In an instant she went from cheery to pissed. Her memories implied that the stuck up heiress had whined and complained about not being team leader. So in an instant she made her way looking for Ruby.

She searched through the hallway and found Ruby on the verge of tears. Yang immediately ran over and hugged Ruby tightly as the girl cried into her shoulders.

"ssh, it's alright Ruby. It'll be alright." Yang cooed in a soothing tone, in hopes of calming Ruby. It did just that but only slightly.

"Was she right..." Ruby cried into her shoulder. "I don't think..." She was interrupted by a tightening grip from the blonde.

"No...She isn't right.." Yang cooed. "She isn't right... do you know why..?" She asked her little sister, who shook her head.

"It's because she'll never be a good leader if she's like she is right now.." Yang started firmly. "She may have gotten training from the best she could get... but when you put her on the field, her arrogance will everyone killed. If Weiss was in charge she wouldn't listen to any of her team.. she would ignore what they say, and the team would fall apart.."

"But you.. well you have the heart..." Yang said pointing at Ruby's heart. "And that's the most important thing there is.. You'd make plans and if the team doesn't agree you would change it. You have the heart to care, you have the heart to try and bond with others. That's why you're the leader."

Yang rubbed Ruby's cheek with her hand. "You have a heart of gold...If people were put under threat would you help them..?" Yang asked Ruby, Ruby responded with a weak nod. "Then never change.. you have the will of fire... something that makes you who you are..and don't forget no matter what people say... always believe in yourself.." A lone tear goes down Yang's face as she recalled how the people of Konoha used to treat her, A demon they called her. The kyuubi in human form. Naruto had a goal in his mind back then. To become Hokage and prove the villagers wrong, but his time in the Land of Waves changed that goal. To protect his precious people and never go back on his word... that was his shinobi way.

"Thank you Yang... thank you for always being here for me.." Ruby mumbled into her shoulder. Yang's response was patting Ruby's head earning a pout.

"Maa, maa.. What kind of sister would I be if I wouldn't take care of my precious people? It's my shi- Huntress way..!~" She re-corrected herself on her little slip off the tongue, she sighed in relief when she saw that Ruby bought it. She also heard a sniffle in her mindscape.

'Aww~ is the might Kurama crying..?' Yang teased the Kyuubi no Youko, to which the mighty Kyuubi wiped off with a tail.

 **'Yeah right, I'm the Kyuubi no Youko! I don't cry! I just had something in my eye…'** Kurama scoffed to which Yang giggled.

'Whatever, I never really gave two 'fox'.' Yang teased, earning a tick mark from Kurama.

 **'Get the hell out of here Naruto!'** Kurama growled, to which Yang did.

"I won't go back on my word, and I'll protect the people precious to me just like you..!~" Ruby claimed as she went back into her cheery state. To which Yang responded with another head pat.

"Sure thing Rubes. Now let's head back to the dorm, I'm gonna set Weiss straight..." Yang grit through her teeth and her eyes flaring red, Ruby noticed and clung to her sister.

"Yang... no killing her okay..?" She begged her half-sister.

"Bu-" Yang started but was interrupted by the Puppy-dog eyes no Jutsu. Any ideas she had before about...'Punishment' were thrown away. Even the now sadist Yang couldn't resist when the eyes were activated.

"Pweeeaaase~" Ruby pleaded cutely, eventually Yang's resistance to it shattered like glass.

"Oh fine..." Yang pouted, making Ruby giggle before she headed back to her dorm.

Yang turned and made her way there as well, hoping to catch Weiss on the way there.

(Team RWBY'S Dorm, Beacon)

Blake was sitting on her bed reading the Ninja's of love book she had, which was written by the same author of Icha Icha. Now a lot of people said that these books were smut, which she disagrees with, and are only read by pervs. She disagrees with them. Countless people read these book and they weren't pervs, just into the story. The raven haired Faunus was so absorbed into her book she didn't even notice a certain blonde and scythe wielding duo entering the room.

"Oooh~ Can I have a look?~" Yang asked rhetorically as she yanked the book out of Blake's hands, The latter blushing up a storm and trying to grab it back.

Yang held out an arm and stopped Blake from getting any closer as she opened the book.

'Nooo~' Blake panicked internally.

' _Hikaru, you taste so good…'_

' _Aaah~ Naru-'_ Yang immediately closed the book in rage as she began thinking of different ways to make the Toad Sannin suffer, Oh the ways he'll suffer.. Wouldn't be enough. Ero-Sennin did many things and being a perv was the largest, the man would peek on girls in the baths for his 'Research'. She would forgive him for that. But to write one about him/her?! Oh he's gonna get it.

(Forest, Unknown)

A certain man with long white spiked hair and a Kanji for oil on his Hitai-ate sneezed. 'Damn either some girls are talking about me or planning to beat me into a pulp...' He gulped when he saw a crowd of women above him cracking their knuckles and releasing killer intent.

"AAAAAHHHH?!"

(Team RWBY, Beacon)

The scythe wielding kill happy girl clung onto the Cat-Faunus for life when she felt the amount of killing intent released, while the latter was clinging onto the ceiling. Like a cat.

"Y-Yang.." The scythe wielder stuttered out of fear, said blonde grew out of her stance and began grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh the things I have planned for you Ero-Sennin~, When I'm done.. With you...You'll wish Anko never let me help with T&I because you'll never be the same..."

The other two in the room began to pale and began sweating bullets as they looked at the usually cheery, busty blonde with fear.

"First I'll-"

(Forest, Unknown)

The man from earlier gripped his crotch in phantom pain. Whoever was talking about him was obviously talking about practically castrating the man or worse. He whimpered in hopes that the busty blonde he saw earlier at Tukson's shop wasn't her. After all she was Naruto, and if he was right... Naruto could probably punch harder than Tsunade.

Oh how his hopes were going to be crushed.

(Team RWBY's Dorm, Beacon)

"Then when it's burned to a crisp! I'll feed it to one of Kakashi's dogs! And hang the left overs on the front of Konoha's gate!" Yang laughed maniacally. While the two girls laid there pale as comic-like spirits were flying out of their mouths. They had passed out ages before she even finished so neither even heard she said at that point.

Weiss had opened the door to their room and sweat dropped at what she saw. A paled Blake and Ruby and Yang laughing crazily, before she could act she was hauled away by Yang onto the roof top.

(Rooftop, Beacon)

The two were sitting on the rooftop of beacon, Yang staring off into the night and Weiss was sweating bullets... why? because she had no idea if what was about to happen to her was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You know.. I used to have a friend like you.."Yang began, to which caught the interest of the heiress.

"What does this have to do with-" Weiss began, only to be interrupted.

"Sshh.. let me finish.." Yang said before looking back into the night.

"Nearly just like you.. arrogant to a fault, thinking he was high and mighty and a total ass..." A tick mark grew on Weiss's head.'Did she really bring me all the way up here just to insult me?!'

"But he was a good friend..." Yang began again which calmed Weiss. "Even though he was all those things, he was still my first friend. At first we would just argue and but heads... but then, we just..began to get to know each other... and he was a nice guy...well some of the time... but we became REAL close, as in we both even made a pact... brothers to the end.." Yang smiled sadly, Weiss arched an eyebrow at the last part. "Hey, don't ask. When I was young and ignorant.." Weiss's response being a deadpan.

"Anyway from then on we did nearly damn anything together... even on the same teams.." Her smile faded away revealing a guilty and sadness. "but then..he changed, for the worst. He went down a road of darkness and I never saw him again.." Yang said as a tear dripped down her face, she turned to Weiss who looked away.

"What does this have to do with me..?" Weiss mumbled.

"Everything.." Yang replied sternly. "You remind me about him to nearly every detail, so I'm not letting you go down the same road he did.. Weiss.. do you know Ozpin chose Ruby to be a leader.

Weiss scoffed. "No and I still don't see it..! Ruby is immature, untrained and undisciplined... I can't see why the headmaster chose her over me..!"

"Ozpin chose her because she has something you don't..!" Yang countered. "Sure you may be a logical choice but the problem is your heart... While a team under you maybe efficient, you wouldn't listen to the suggestions of the team would you? You wouldn't try to understand them would you..?"

"Yes bu-" Weiss started only to be interrupted by a stern look from Yang.

"But nothing..! The most important thing about being a leader isn't the brain or the brawn but the heart..!" Yang started firmly. "You would be a 'logical' choice yes..! but then the team would be Heartless and unable to work together..! You'd be leading a team with the highest chance of death..!" The blonde took a breath and relaxed before beginning again. "Ruby is a pure soul, one that would help anyone she saw no matter what. While you'd hesitate if the people you might have to help are faunus, right..?"

"Right.." Weiss said weakly, she was right she would hesitate to help faunus. Not because she hated them no, she does feel for them, but after the incident that happened long ago with her father being attacked by White Fang. She grew to distrust them, if she was sent on a mission to help faunus she'd hesitate because of it.

"but that doesn't make you any less important.. in-fact you hold more importance than the actual leader..." This caused the heiress to grow curious.

"How does the team member have more importance than the leader..?" Weiss questioned, which seemed to brighten up the blonde

"Look at you! being polite, did I melt that frozen heart of yours~" The busty shinobi (or Kunoichi now) teased, to which Weiss blushed in both embarrassment and anger.

"S-shut up! I can be polite when I want to be!" The heiress argued earning a amused chuckle from the teen next to her. Who knew that someone that acted like such a airhead was actually level headed at times. The more you know.

"Need to warm up Ice queen? your getting cold again~." Yang cooed, which got a tick mark from Weiss. "Relax I was just joking, anyway where was I? Ah right, when there comes a difficult decision, which is very common mind you, appears the team members must be there to support them with their decision. In a way easier way to say it. The team is the foundation and the leader is the house, meaning that if the members weren't there there wouldn't BE a team to begin with."

"I...thank you, I guess I'll try to be... Nicer..."Weiss managed to blurt out, which got Yang to give a genuine smile.

"No problem Weiss-cream, I'm always happy to help, now head back to the dorm I'm sure you wanna apologize." Yang said with a thumbs up, Weiss looked up at the smiling girl but was shocked at what she saw.

Behind her seemed to be seven illuminated and transparent figures. Who wore a diamond shaped hat with a Kanji (火 or Fire shadow) in the front written in red around it a dress cloth covering all but their face reaching to the neck. wearing long white cloaks with a fire design crawling up it's bottom lip.

One was a man with long black hair wearing red and white robes underneath. Hashirama Senju, The Shodai Hokage. (First Generation).

Another stood next to him with white spiked hair and red eyes his face, he had three distinct markings on his face, he wore the traditional robes wit a blue kimono underneath. Tobirama Senju, The Nidaime Hokage.

one was a old man who wore white and red robes under the cloak while the rest wore their own attire. Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage (Third Generation).

The next beside the Sandaime Hokage was a young man with Spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the Jonin green vest, with dark blue shinobi pants and had a kunai strap on his right leg. He also had a Hitai-ate wrapped on his head with the Konoha symbol. Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Generation).

Standing next to him was a female with long blonde hair with light brown eyes wearing a white armless yukata and a green cloak over it reaching to her knees black pants and heels. She also had a blue gem in the middle of her forehead. Tsunade Senju, The Godaime Hokage (Fifth Generation).

Next to the Godaime, a man with silver spiked hair with black eyes and a black face mask hiding his identity. His Hitai-ate slanted and covered his left eye, he wore the Jonin uniform as well. Kakashi Hatake, The Rokudaime Hokage. (Sixth Generation.)

The last was a male blonde similar to the last his hair spiked in a similar fashion, he had ocean blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and three whisker marks on each cheek. He donned a orange jumpsuit jacket with black stripes on the sleeves. He also had black shinobi pants and black armored sandals with a kunai strap on his right leg. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Nanadaime Hokage (Seventh Generation).

Each were behind her smiling (Except for Kakashi for obvious mask reasons) and the two blondes had their thumbs up and smiled in a similar fashion. Weiss was stunned to say the least, what was that? who were they?

"Hey Weiss you okay? You didn't freeze in place didja?" Yang asked before dodging a attack from the white haired heiress. "Okay, okay I'll leave you be." She said before she made she disappeared leaving a fuming heiress behind.

* * *

(Courtyard, Beacon)

Yang was making her way back after dealing with a certain kill happy girl and arrogant to a fault Sasuke like person. Honestly for a moment she thought that she was the reincarnation of the Uchiha. Which would NOT be good for anyone. Well she survived being attacked by White Fang, found out Ero-sennin was still alive and fixed the problems between her team. All in all it was a great...day..?

Yang narrowed her eyes down searching the scenery, it was day... which is suspicious since she had just spent the entire DAY dealing with classes. Well not her, but her clone did so it counts.

'Genjutsu?!' Yang thought in panic. It shouldn't be possible, she was sure she was the only person with chakra.

'Kai!' She yelled mentally as the illusion began to fade, she looked around with her full guard as she tried to find who it was.

"Impressive.." A voice echoed from the shadows of the night. "Not many can break free of my Genjutsu let alone in mere moments, and as much as I would like to know how you did... your time is up." The voice finished as a shimmer of a kunai glimmered. A hitai-ate with a scratch going through the symbol also shimmered in the small light provided. It was... unknown that was for sure, it didn't look like any of the symbols of any of the villages.. Two red eyes with three tomoes spinning on a small circle along the red irises.

In an instant Yang activated her gauntlets, and grabbed the kunai strapped on her right leg.

"Shall we dance..." The voice spoke with a hunger for the battle, a malicious grin piercing the shadows. Naruto's response was to immediately go Sage mode. She didn't know if it really was the Sharingan but she wasn't taking any chances.

 **"Katon: Guryaku no Jutsu!"** The man yelled as a large fire ball headed straight towards her.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!"** A large wall of water erupted from her mouth as it held its own against the attack.

 **"Raiton: Kangekiha no Jutsu!"** The man emitted lightning from his hand and when it touched the water wall, her own Jutsu turned against her. Though when it struck a mere log replaced her. In the air Yang made 30 clones, they all tossed kunai into the air.

 **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** A poof of smoke later dozens of kunai still in the air, before each clone clapped their hands together.

 **"Fuuton: Reppusho no Jutsu!"** A gale of wind sent the numerous kunai into the direction of her opponents.

 **Katon: Kaenheki no Jutsu!"** A flame wall came up to protect him as he prepared to use more Jutsu.

 **"Doton: Goremu no Jutsu!"** A large stone golem rose out and struck nearly all the shadow clones. The apparent Sharingan user turned to see the blonde rushing at her with rasengan in hand

 **"Rasengan!"** She yelled as she was about to strike him.

 **"Raiton: Raiton no Heki no Jutsu!"** A large lightning wall surrounds him as Yang tries to force her Jutsu through to which it did. It struck the person sending him into a large building. There was no signs of anything living so she slowly made her way back.

 **"Shinra Tensei!"** Yang was suddenly sent crashing through buildings and thrown into the Emerald forest. Another man with a skeletal mask grabbed the Sharingan user. When you peek through the holes of the mask the man had a Sharingan himself along with a Rinnegan. he was wearing what seemed to be a skeletal samurai set.

 **"Pathetic fool, to even attempt this act is...a path to your own death..and it shall be granted.."**

He immediately extracted his soul as he made way to Yang's crash site.

 **"Rasenrengan!"** The blonde yelled as she came out of the forest holding two rasengans in her hand

 **"Taiya.."** The man said and in an instant Naru/Yang was fatigued, she didn't know why but she just couldn't hold the energy anymore as the rasengans faded and she fall victim to slumber.

The man grabbed her before she fell and laid her gently on the ground. While in his mask he grinned. **"Always were a heads on fighter weren't you..? It is good to see you again.. Perhaps this will be the second life you deserve...Here a simple.. gift from your family blood, Kurama I know you're listening. Remember to tell her of this.."** The man placed his hand on her neck as a branded seal marked itself on her. It was a Sun swirling in on itself as a dragon head was the end of the swirl. He began to fade away as Ozpin and other made their way there.

"Glynda call for the medics in the school now!" Ozpin yelled as he looked at the new mark on her neck. A single thought went through his mind. 'Taiyang isn't going to be pleased...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright calm down, calm down... no this is not a super OP gift being given. Oh I'm done with that. This is actually a way for her to access the Uzumaki Archives so she can learn and improve on both Taijutsu and Kenjustu. Also this will introduce a certain blade, no this blade is not OP either. Like I said I borrowed a few things from Uzumaki Naruko: To the victors the spoils V2 by seerking. The sword is nothing special really more of a family Heirloom. Passed on generation to generation okay..?**

 **and with that goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Archives & Reunions

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I decided to take my two week break without writing anything. heh heh...**

 **Before we start is questions and answers!**

 **Rambler: Are the other Bijuu going to make an appearance if so will they bond with team RWBY?**

 **A/N: Yes the other Bijuu will make an appearance but it will gradually get to that, and honestly I think We'd all like to have at least some of the previous jinchuuriki alive. So! I believe we can at the very least allow Fu, Killer Bee and Gaara to make their way in.**

 **Rambler: When will the pole end?**

 **A/N: Oh just till chapter 15 people!**

 **Guest 1: Are we gonna have the whole cast later?**

 **A/N: The answer? No... to have the whole cast in this crossover would be, as Shikamaru would say; 'Troublesome.' There will be specific people that make a return would probably be Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee, (Because I'm sure his reaction to Naruto being a girl will be funny!) as you know Ero-sennin and most likely close to her as friends or so.**

 **Guest 2: Is the Sharingan user's body still there or was it taken? Or was the body and/or just the eyes?**

 **A/N: Well listen up, you're answer is will be shown in this chapter don't you worry. Let's just say someone definitely caught sight of the Sharingan. :P**

 **Back to the story!**

Chapter 11: Archives and Reunions

(Naru/Yang's mindscape, Unknown)

Yang laid on the grass beneath a cherry blossom, its petals gently pushed by the breeze in her mind. Instead of the dark and dank sewers that were there previously, There was in-fact a orange streaked sky with clouds. When Yang came to, she notice both her and her mindscape had changed change; First, her eyes. Instead of the lavender gaze it used to give in it's place was red crimson eyes with no anger or kyuubi chakra in her system. The second, was her hair was also blonde with red strands. instead of the messy yet beautiful locks of blonde hair, it was tied in a pony tail with the red strands of hair covering her right eye. The third, was that she wasn't wearing her usually sexy outfit but a short sleeved, white kimono with a red spiral on the back and a short skirt barely reaching her thigh.

The next difference was much more surprising, as instead of a gate with Kurama in it; a large Japanese palace stood on a cliff a bridge connecting both the land she was on and the palace. One would say the palace was built to last a war with its sheer size. Kurama was next to her host in a small chibi-fied form nuzzling into his container while asleep.

"Ugh...I feel like I got hit by one of Baa-chan's punches..." Yang groaned as she tried to lift herself off the ground clutching her neck, the mark left on it resonating a low quiet hum that went unnoticed by the blonde before it silenced itself.

 **"Shut up... I'm trying to sleep Gaki.."** Kurama voiced his complaint before rolling into a ball and snoozing off, to which Yang responded to by slamming her fist into the foxes head.

"OI! Wake up you stupid Furball!" Yang yelled with annoyance clear in her tone, a tick mark growing on her head.

 **'Watch it you dumbass!"** Kurama snarled back before realizing that something's were different. **'Oh right, HE did say I should tell the Gaki...'** Kurama thought remembering what the masked man said." **Naruto, this is the Uzushio-Archives. A place where the all Uzumaki history, scrolls and techniques are stored."**

"How do you know about that..?" Yang asked narrowing her eyes at him.

 **"I've had my visits."** Kurama stated simply like it answered things. Which got Yang to twitch at how vague the answer was. "And how were you not caught..?"

 **"I have my ways."** Kurama answered vaguely.

"You're not gonna say are you?"

 **"Nope"**

"Are you sure..?"

 **"Yep."**

The two wordlessly stared off into the distance for a while. All that could be heard was the gentle breeze that carried the cherry blossom's petals, The sun had been setting behind a mountain which furthered the peaceful, a radiant orange spread across the sky. This was one of the most peaceful moments Yang had, and she wasn't going to forget it.

"Hey Kurama..?" Yang spoke trying to get his attention. Which she did if Kurama grunting meant anything. "How the hell did we get here..?"

Sighing Kurama jumped off his container and looked at her dead-on. **"Apparently when you fainted from fatigue, the Ningen (Human) placed a seal on your neck claiming it as a gift. Most likely sent by Kami or somethin.."**

"Hey guys don't faint they pass out!"

 **"You're not a guy anymore."**

"Shut up! Fuzball! I was a guy first! Still counts!"

 **"The day that counts is the day you learn to actually think of a damn plan before heading in guns blazing, Gaki!"**

The two but heads glaring at each other as lightning seemed to spark when they made eye contact. Till both of them sat back and laughed lightly.

"First time we've argued like that since our rocky first impressions, eh Kurama?" Yang asked.

 **"Good to know we can still do that. All that mushiness kinda makes me gag."** Kurama chuckled before getting up and tilting his head at Yang. " **You coming or do I have to bite you brat..?"**

"Bite me and I'll make sure instead of a sewer its a dog kennel." Yang warned making Kurama shudder. Kurama despised dog houses. Why? Because its uncomfortable and shameful to him. He didn't even want to know how the dogs fit or felt when they were in there. Nope, Nadda no siree-bob.

"Anyway let's get going!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully as she was instantly running across the bridge. Leaving Kurama to his own devices.

 **"Stupid Gaki, still a child.."** Kurama mused with a grin before running after her.

* * *

(Unknown)

"That fool!" A voice yelled, displeasure clear in their voice. It belonged to a man with black shaggy hair. He was wearing what seemed to be wearing armor similar to that of Kirigakure's jounin uniform but had slight modifications such as the sleeves being cut, armored elbow pads, black fingerless gloves and a Hitae-ate tied to his right arm with a scratch in it. His black eyes, fueled with anger. His name was Fuzen Nikushimi.

He slammed his hand onto the table set in the room. cracking it as the very flooring began to crack, small chips of stone floating as he glared at nothing."He attempts to assassinate a Huntress for what?! Entertainment?!" He growled.

Another man who had his slightly black hair combed to the right, hiding his right eye. The man wore a white suit, black business shoes and a cigar in his mouth. He had his hitae-ate tied to his white slack pants. "Hmph at least he was dealt with, as he was he was nothing but a loose end." He grunted.

"I'm not so sure, Aku-Teme" A voice said gaining a tick mark from the man now known as Aku. A young woman with long silver hair in a braid she had a odd eye color which was pink. She wore what most would think is 'improper.' wearing a lavender tight body suit that expressed her curvaceous and gifted body, the sides of her hips exposed and it being strapped together by a few laces. The neck are being cut off exposing her gifted chest, she had black heeled boots reaching to her thigh. A few Kunai were strapped on her waist. Her hitae-ate tied to her neck loosely-The word 'loosely meaning very VERY loose.'- that would force anyone looking at it to look at her bust. Her name being Ai Yokubo.

"I saw who the kid fought and damn I was actually considering to have her as a pet~" The woman licked her lips at the thought. She had seen the compassion and innocence in the girls eyes and she LIKED it. Oh she could see it. No she wouldn't be a pet, but a LOVER! When she finally seduced the blonde she would be calling her 'Ai-Sama' after she was done. Oh just the thought of it got her tingly.

"I know you're turned on and all but can you I dunno switch it off!" Another voice groaned, it belonged to a woman with straight brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore what seemed to be a school uniform. It was a white and red uniform with her vest and shirt being just short, giving eye candy to people. her skirt was one of white with red trimmings. She had a gun strapped to her waist by a holster and a long curved dagger strapped to her back. Goman Muchi was her name, an assassin that was a bit on the sadistic and obsessive side even if she didn't show it.

She had been watching the buxom blonde for a while because of a odd feeling she had. The girl seemed so innocent and fun loving when her friends are around, but when they leave, she drops the act and is either truly joyful or apparently wallowing in sadness. It was a first, someone who seemed so fun loving was actually in despair. Yet she held strong for some reason, whatever reason it is the brunette had to give her respect. She practically followed her everywhere in hopes of satisfying her own curiosity. When she wasn't put on jobs of course.

"Back to the point, we are to observe the new anomaly we found due to his death." A calm and stoic voice announced. Its origin a woman in a white sleeveless kimono with blue flower patterns decorating it's edges. The skirt had a slit which if one followed with their eyes would see it as alluring. Her huge bust nearly spilling out of her attire. She had silver hair tied into a pony tail, she had Japanese arm guards with a katana strapped to her waist. Her face was concealed by what looked like a white kitsune mask with a red stripe crossing its right eye all the way to the snout of the mask. All that could be seen was oceanic blue eyes. Shiroi Hana (White Flower)was her name, she was a traditional japanese woman trained in the arts of the blade. Her title being Fuyu no chi or 'Blood of Winter.' For her to be here meant something is going down as she rarely leaves her shrine unattended.

"Regardless of what he did we have found something we cannot ignore." She began with any hint of emotion seemingly thrown out the window and into the fire-pit. She tossed a file onto the table the contents spilling out. "Miss, Yang Xiao Long. A student of Signal Academy who's marks were only high due to her high battle prowess, A few days ago her Aura fluctuated. Odd seeing as she seems to only be a huntress don't you think?"

"Hana-chan, you don't mean.." Goman began quietly, before receiving a glare from Shiroi. The silver hair maiden had a tick mark on her forehead. The suffix infuriating her as she was a full grown woman, So she wasn't a little kid. Another was the fact that she was not cute Damn it! The color in Goman's skin leaving her as she cowered behind Ai.

"Yes, she is. We must keep a close eye on her, we cannot allow anything to happen to her, we cannot allow people to gain control over her. Understood..?" Shiroi Continued in a firm tone.

"Hai, Hana-sama!" Three out of four yelled. The one who didn't still cowering behind Ai.

Shiroi looked at the picture with her emotions hidden. ' _And thus, the child of prophecy returns, let us see if you are worthy of such title.'_ She thought.

* * *

(Student medical Room, Beacon)

"Ugh..." Yang groaned as she made woke from her mindscape. Her head was spinning and for a second she thought she saw chibi Grimm spinning around her head. She looked around to find she was on a bed, not a very comfortable bed mind you. Curtains were hiding her from view. and she saw a heart monitor next to her. 'Oh hell no!'

She immediately tries to get out of the room unnoticed when she saw the headmaster in front of the door. ' _Shit I really need to get my stealth back to tops!"_

"It is good to see you're awake." He started, making Yang shift uncomfortably. Why? Because during her fight she forgot that she was meant to HIDE her Jutsu Techniques! How the hell did she forget! Wait that one was already had a good reason. Only one thought raced through her mind _'Fuck!'_

"You're friends were quite worried, Especially your sister and partner." Ozpin stated, which confused Yang for a moment. Ruby she can understand as their sisters, Half-sisters but sisters nonetheless! but Blake? Why was she worried? It wasn't like she was was injured badly at all, just lost consciousness by fatigue. Which brought another question into what happened. What the hell made her pass out? -Naru/Yang still refusing to believe she fainted- All she heard the guy say was tire or somethin' like that. Then she just passed out. _'I GOT ONE-SHOTTED BY WORDS?!'_

 **' _Gaki, when we find the others I'm sooo Telling them about this!'_** Kurama teased, Yang's response was to start punching and kicking Kurama in her mindscape.

Oh the embarrassment she felt, if any of his friends from the elemental nations knew about this they'd laugh their asses off.

"Are you alright..?" Ozpin asked, succeeding in throwing Yang out of her thoughts.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Totally perfectly fine! Just a bit embarrassed I passed out.. hehehe" Yang responded at a quick pace that she didn't understand what she said herself.

"Ah, very good. However due to the... _'recent'_ events I have decided to place Huntsman with experience with each team. They shall be aiding you in training and missions. Your team will have two due to what happened a week ago." Ozpin finished which made Yang's eyes widen in shock. She has never been K.O for at the very most a day. Yet that creepy skeleton mask guy managed to do this with words?! Oh how much humiliation will she get..?

"I trust this won't be a bother..?" Ozpin asked to which Yang responded shaking her head. "Good, then why don't you two have a small introduction..?"

As if on Que the door opened as two figures stepped in as Ozpin stepped out. A man with black eyes and spiked silver hair walked in. on his face were two things. One was a Hitae-ate of Konoha and the other was a dark blue face mask covering his identity. He wore a Konohagakure Jounin Vest with black fingerless gloves, dark blue shinobi pants with bandages on his legs and black shinobi sandals. Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi of the Sharingan, rumored to have copied over a thousand Jutsu had somehow been sent here too.

Next to him was a woman with light brown pupil-less eyes, her violet hair styled in a spiky fanned-ponytail. She wore a mesh suit that reached from her neck to her thighs, she also wears a tan over-coat with a purple in-seam with pockets on either side, a dark orange mini-skirt held by a dark blue belt, pale grey shin guards and to add-on with her hitae-ate, she had a snake fang pendant on her wrist. Anko Mitarashi or Konoha's Snake Mistress, infamous for the torture she applies to people in the T&I department of Konohagakure. Also infamous for how she is able to seduce nearly anyone to the bed, then again only shinobi know that.

"Ohayo, sorry but while I was walking down the road of life I came across a black cat on the street and had to take another route." Kakashi said cheerily, gaining a sweat-drop from Yang. _'Didn't change a bit.'_

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, scarecrow here has a fear of cats." Anko stated getting a tick mark on Kakashi's head.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Anko-Sam- I mean Anko-sensei?" Yang thought in disbelief. Both Jounin- one Jounin and one tokubetsu Jounin- looked at her carefully. Noting down what they saw.

"Eh?! Naruto/Gaki?!" Both yelled in shock and surprise, hurting the ears of... everyone in the area. Groaning Yang lied back on the bed.

"I need to get a drink...this is too troublesome.."

* * *

(Hallways, Beacon)

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda asked her headmaster, why allow Miss Xiao Long to keep such secrets?

"Of course, if we are to defeat the Grimm. Huntsman and Huntresses must learn to trust one another, once we gain her trust we can ask of her techniques. It will take sometime but trust is the first thing we huntsman must establish with one another..." Ozpin stopped to stare out a window of the hallway.

"Let's just hope we gain it before it's too late.." Oz[in sipped his coffee while after finishing his statement and mentally acknowledging what would happen. _'Isn't that right...Salem..?'_

 _'Right..'_


	13. Hiatus

Sorry for the inactivity but I sorta lost inspiration on this story so until further notice it is discontinued.

But! I do have a new story I'd like to try out known as Naruto: A Hollow Return

Here's the Summary Enjoy!:

 _FemNaru! She died at the valley of the end yet her soul didn't find peace, instead it hollowed. through time she had evolved into a Arrancar. Betrayed a second time by her leader Aizen, she is sent back to the elemental nations to put an end to the wars. prepare yourself shinobi for Tier Harribel the Shark Empress!_

Let me know if you'd like to know more! it will be at the end of bleach and begins when the Akatsuki come for Gaara

Till Next Time~


End file.
